The Beginning of a Beginning?
by Antigone.Solange
Summary: TRORY futurefic. Rory and Tristan are just graduating from different colleges. Fate brings them together. Will it result in good or bad?
1. As We Go On, We Remember

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

Rated PG-13 (just to be safe)

Summary: Rory and Tristan are just graduating from college. They haven't seen one another in about six years, and fate seems to be playing an evil game of matchmaking. TRORY and a tiny bit of LL in between. Futurefic.

Chapter 1

::As We Go On, We Remember::

"Congratulations, Class of 2007, for making it this far, and good luck in the future ahead!" The valedictorian of Yale's class of 2007 concluded her speech, and graduation caps were tossed carelessly into the air. Rory Gilmore stepped off the podium and gave everyone around her a hug, thanking everyone for his or her support throughout the years. She had a big, flashing smile, and her eyes twinkled. She hadn't done badly for herself at all, graduating as valedictorian, summa cum laude. This was definitely one of the greatest moments of Rory's life.

After awhile, the noises from the ex Yale students, now alumni, subsided as people began leaving the premises to party elsewhere. Rory met up with Lorelai, Luke, Emily, Richard, Paris, and Logan.

"My midget is all grown up and out of college," Lorelai pretended to sob and clung to Rory's arm. She gave Rory a monster hug and practically suffocated Rory.

"Hun, I think you should let go of your first born. She's turning a funny shade of blue," Luke gruffly suggested to his new wife.

"Oh yes. Of course," Lorelai pulled away, wiping away fake tears from her cheeks.

"Thanks, Mom," Rory laughed. "Anyway, you don't have to worry about me growing up and leaving you to grow old in an old people's home or anything. I'll always come back; if for nothing else, Luke's coffee."

"Congratulations, Rory. We are both very proud of you! You have come quite a long ways," Richard and Emily beamed at their perfect granddaughter.

"Hey, Paris," Rory greeted her old roommate. "Congratulations! We made it out!"

"Likewise. I'm glad we got to know each other better and became great friends through college," Paris sincerely said. They hugged, and Rory moved on to Logan who was waiting patiently for her.

"Hey Ace! Where's my hug and kiss?" Logan smirked.

"It's R-o-r-y, and here's your hug. The kiss comes later," Rory played back.

"You mean when we're alone, in the privacy of someone's room? My, you have dirty things planned, don't you?"

"You've got me all figured out, Logan," Rory surrendered to her boyfriend of nearly three years.

"Hey, kiddo. Luke and I are going to head back to Stars Hollow to get ready for your super duper graduation party. We need to set up and stuff, you know. So you kids have fun for the remainder of the day, but don't be late because the party starts at six o'clock sharp," Lorelai gave Rory a peck on the cheek and ran after Luke singing "Get This Party Started." Rory could still see Luke groan and roll his eyes despite the distance between them.

Rory's grandparents came to say goodbye to her though she'd see them later at the graduation party in Stars Hollow.

"Rory, we're going to hold a more formal graduation party for you at our house tomorrow. Many Yale alumni will be there. Of course you're going?" Emily planned.

"Yes, of course," Rory answered. Her grandmother had said it like a question, but Rory really had no choice. How could she refuse?

Once her grandparents had left, Rory, Paris, and Logan were left. Paris insisted on going someplace instead of idly standing in the middle of nowhere particular. Thus, the three trekked over to Logan's car, still not sure where they were actually going. Logan led the way while the two girls followed. Paris turned to Rory and began a reminiscent summary of her and Rory's past, dating all the way back to their Chilton days. Rory just listened, remembering and nodding at certain parts when Paris asked questions like, "Remember Madeline and Louise?" or "Remember how Tristan used to have a HUGE crush on you?"

"Wait. What?! What are you talking about, Paris?" Rory stopped walking and grabbed her friend by the arm, swinging her around to face her.

----------------------------------------------------

"Some of us thought we'd never make it here, but take a look around…we _are_ here. The green pastures are right under our very feet." Everyone consciously looked at the ground at that moment, seeing the thick green grass all around him or her. When the class returned its gaze to the speaker, Tristan DuGrey completed his valedictorian speech, "It's that time we've all been waiting for: Congratulations class of 2007! You now have permission to throw your caps into the air!" Tristan just flashed his signature smirk and stepped off the stage to hug his friends and meet up with his family.

"Congratulations, son," Michael DuGrey patted his son on the shoulder. "I have never been more proud of you than I am now. I mean, in military school you made a great turnaround and graduated with honors. I was pretty proud. But now, valedictorian of Stanford's class of 2007! I couldn't have asked for more."

Tristan accepted his father's praise, "Thanks, Dad." He was glad that his father approved. Tristan spent so many years being hated by his father. It was about time his father warmed up to him. Tristan was proud of himself as well. He'd gone from a cocky idiot of a teenager to a sophisticated, successful college graduate. He felt ready to take on the world. Maybe he would, at least before grad school started.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to go find some friends, drive around, and maybe find somewhere to celebrate, okay? I'll meet you back at the hotel before dinner," Tristan told his parents.

"That's fine, dear," Trish DuGrey approved. "Your father and I will just go take a walk and maybe stop for tea later. It's such a beautiful day out! I love this California weather!"

After saying their goodbyes, Tristan ran to catch up with some of his friends who were piling into a black BMW convertible while is parents strolled in the opposite direction, headed for Palm drive, the well known Stanford street lined with beautiful palm trees all the way down.

* * *

So do you like my story? REVIEW PLEASE! I'm really excited about this story hehe

By the way, the title of this chapter is from the song, "Graduation" by Vitamin C and "Get This Party Started" is a song by Pink. I just don't want to get dinged for any copyright infringement or anything. Better safe than sorry ;)

I'm trying to write an original story, but if this story somewhat resembles another, I'm sorry. I'm trying my hardest to make it different.

Babydrag0nfly


	2. Can't Get You Out of My Head

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N:

**Thought's Pen**: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You're right. Logan and Tristan are very much alike, and it is hard to choose, but I don't really like putting Rory with Dean or Jess (probably because I'm lazy lol), and I like continuing stories off from college. Since she's practically already with Logan in this season, it's just convenient. Maybe in another fic I write, I'll switch it up a little. I'm sorry about the repetitiveness in my reviews for your story. I'm kind of forgetful like that lol  
**GilmoreGirl101**: Thanks for the review :)  
**jalna**: I agree with you. Thanks for the review :)  
**Fallen Heart**: I'm glad you like it, but I'm not sure if the rest of my story will seem as _real_ lol well I guess it could kinda happen.  
**smile1**: Thanks so much! :)  
**TiCkLeDpInK22**: Thanks! Hehe you'll just have to wait and see ;)  
**mar0506**: Yeah! I'm excited too hehe  
**me-against-tha-world**: Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**Molinhas**: Thanks! :)  
**michelle22**: Thanks! :)

All the reviews were much appreciated! It really motivates me to write more :)

Chapter 2

::Can't Get You Out of My Head::

"First stop: coffee!" Logan announced as he pulled his black SUV into a parking space right outside one of their many coffee hangout spots in Yale. "Brings back memories, doesn't it? Well this will be our last time," Logan sighed somewhat sadly. Logan looked around when no one acknowledged his comments. Paris and Rory seemed to be drifting in their own worlds. Paris was looking out the window while Rory stared into her lap with a frown marring her otherwise perfect face.

Rory's mind was swimming. Paris had refused to tell her anymore before they got coffee, so Rory was left to her thoughts, and frankly, they scared the hell out of her. She desperately needed some clearing up and explanation from Paris.

Logan urged, "Okay, everybody out of the car. I don't know what's up with you guys right now. I mean you were fine a minute ago." Logan was totally oblivious to the memories that had just been relived in the past five minutes.

Rory slipped out of the car and pasted a smile on her face. At least she was getting coffee and possibly an explanation from Paris as she'd promised. Rory sauntered through the door Logan help open for her, and Paris followed closely behind. The second Rory was through the threshold, she could practically taste the coffee as it wafted into her nose, attacking her senses. The aroma made her lightheaded, and she felt high. Coffee was like her alcohol; sometimes it helped her forget things, but not this time. How could anyone get a thing like Tristan out of her head?

The trio found a small little table by the window and promptly sat down.

Rory looked at Paris, "So…spill."

"Spill what?" Paris stalled.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't try to dodge it. You promised," Rory began whining, and her eyes grew larger with each word. "Don't make me use the "Bambi" technique on you."

"Okay, okay. It's not even that big of a deal. Tristan just had a little crush on you during high school. That's all. Apparently you were just totally oblivious to it all. You know, for someone so smart, I thought you'd at least be able to see that much," Paris pointedly explained to Rory.

"Wow! I mean, WOW!" Rory thought for a minute. "No, no, no…that really can't be. I mean he treated me so badly! How could he possibly have liked me?"

"Here we go again," Paris rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just stop denying it? It was practically a known fact. Anyway, it's in the past so don't worry your little head off." Paris mumbled to herself, "'Cause I'll be the one that has to screw it back on."

Logan heard her and whispered, "No, I will. I'm her boyfriend remember."

"Rory, I don't know who Tristan is, but whoever he is, I'm sure he doesn't even remember. Why does it matter anyway? It's so far in the past," Logan tried to reassure her.

Rory just nodded, and the group sat silently drinking their hot coffees. For once, Rory was barely drinking her coffee. She was much too preoccupied. Logan and Paris noticed, but they kept quiet, not wanting to disturb the contemplating Rory. Finally, the group piled into Logan's black SUV, and they were off to party it up in the small town of Stars Hollow.

---------------------------------------------------

Tristan met up with his parents in the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. He was dressed decently. He wasn't wearing a full-blown suit or tux, but at least he wasn't wearing just a t-shirt and shorts or something. He looked around the lobby. It was gorgeously lit, and it had a golden tinge to it. The marble tiles on the floor were golden brown. The sitting room on the side had gold colored armchairs and a sofa. A vibrant orange, yellow fire filled the fireplace and warmed the area.

Tristan left the hotel lobby with his parents, and followed them to their rented Mercedes. Together, they drove an expensive French restaurant in Palo Alto. The place was called _La Fondue_. Inside the restaurant, it was beautiful. Each table was adorned with a glowing candle that sufficed as pretty much the only source of light. There were multiple rooms, and each room's walls were painted to look like a city or small town. The entire meal was conducted in fondue style: the appetizers, the main course, and the dessert.

Of course, dessert was Tristan's favorite part. He enjoyed dipping marshmallows, candy, cookies, and fruit into the gooey chocolate. He definitely had a sweet tooth.

"So, Tristan, are you ready to go home to Hartford for the summer?" Trish inquired?

"Yeah. I miss home a little. Being on the other side of the country for so long has gotten me a little homesick," Tristan admitted.

"Good, good. Actually our flight home has been moved up to early tomorrow morning," Michael filled Tristan in.

"Oh. What time?"

"The plane leaves here at around six am. We'll be back in Hartford at around eleven am. I hope you don't mind leaving California a few days earlier than planned," Michael asked Tristan.

"No, no not at all. I didn't have anything planned anyway," Tristan lied. He _did_ have some things planned with his friends, a few final get-togethers. He didn't bother telling his parents that, though, because they wouldn't let him stay behind anyway. He just pasted a fake smile on his face to make his parents happy. He decided he'd just call up his buddies and tell them goodbye and that his plans had been a little altered.

"We'll have to wake up around three thirty, so be ready, Tristan, okay?" Tristan's mother told him.

All Tristan could do was nod his head in reply.

---------------------------------------------------

Everyone continued to remain quiet throughout the car ride to Stars Hollow. Rory was organizing her thoughts, but in the end, she chose the smart path by pushing the thoughts about Tristan to the side, and allowing the hype of being a college graduate take over. So, by the time they arrived in the all-too-familiar small town, Rory was ready to celebrate. Her mood spread to the others that were in the car, and they were all ready to have a good time the second Lorelai opened the front door and pushed them into the house.

The place was decorated with tons of balloons of all different colors. There was a table full of food, well mostly sweets, and there was a sign hanging on the wall that said, "Congratulations!" Lane was there, and as soon as she saw Rory, she took a running leap and nearly knocked Rory over.

"YAY! My very own Yale alumni of a best friend!!" Lane couldn't contain her excitement.

"How are you, Lane?" Rory was finally able to wrestle Lane off of her, and they sat side by side on the couch.

"Things are great. The band is great! How 'bout you?" Lane was talking so fast Rory could barely understand her.

"I think someone's had too much apple cider," Rory laughed. Logan walked over to where Rory was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Lane! How's it going?" Logan took a seat next to Rory and offered her one of Sookie's freshly baked cookies. Small talk ensued between Lane and Logan, and soon Lane got bored, so she left the couple.

"I'll catch ya later, Rory. We _have_ to talk," Lane bounced towards the kitchen, grinning.

"So Ace, got any plans for the summer?" Logan inquired.

"No. Not really. I'll probably just hang out with my dear old mother. She'll be lonely, you know," Rory joked.

Lorelai overheard Rory, and came up behind her. "Did you just call me 'old'? I'd like to have you know, I'm so not old. And I'm very capable of being here by myself. I don't need you to hang around me because you think I'm old and might fall and break my hip or something."

Rory just waited for Lorelai to finish her diatribe. "I was just kidding, mother. Logan was asking what I was doing this summer, and I was telling him that I was going to hang out with you," Rory pointed at Lorelai.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point?" Lorelai asked.

"_You're_ my mother, and no."

"Well, it's rude to point, so now your mother _has_ told you."

Logan cut in, breaking up the mother-daughter banter, "Lorelai, well I was wondering if Rory would like to join me on a boating trip in the Bahamas. So could I steal her from you?"

"THE BAHAMAS?! And you're not taking _me_ along?? Well, okay, but Rory you better call me every single day to tell me what it's like, and bring home presents," Lorelai pouted.

"You want me to call you every day to remind you of what you can't have," Rory laughed.

"You know what I mean, missy. Anyway, yes, you have my permission."

Rory was elated. She couldn't wait for this trip with Logan. She was so excited that she squeezed Logan beside her and gave him a kiss, which quickly turned somewhat passionate, leaving Lorelai disgusted. As she walked away, laughing, she yelled, "GET A ROOM, YOU GUYS!"

* * *

.:attempts to dodge the objects being thrown:. 

I know. I know. You all hate me right now because I didn't get any trory action in there.

I'm trying super hard to get them in as soon as possible, but I've got to lay out the storyline too, and that just won't allow me to get them together very fast. So I think in the next chapter something is going to happen ;)

The title of this story is "Can't Get You Out of My Head" which is a song by Kylie Minogue.

Another thing…I'm sorry for failing to make Paris and Lane really in character. I just kind of suck at that I guess. Lorelai and Rory are pretty much no problem, but I'm not very experienced in the others. So forgive me :)

Thanks for being patient—I love you all!

Babydrag0nfly


	3. I'm Living Again, Awake and Alive

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N:

**troryfanatic87**: Thanks! :)  
**Fallen Heart**: well I'll tell you…they meet in this chapter, so sorry no it isn't in the Bahamas lol  
**Charming Piper**: I've never thought of that to tell you the truth, but in a way, I guess Tristan will kind of be dropping in on Rory in this story, too. Would you have it any other way? lol  
**TiCkLeDpInK22**: .:takes the tomato graciously:. lol I'll have to practice Paris and Lane  
**Callista NicTeryn**: Thanks! :)  
**Emily**: Tristan is coming no worries ;)  
**mar0506**: I like updating quickly lol writing this story is as exciting for me as it is exciting for you to read ;) and yes Tristan will be in soon  
**mz.sammiz**: lol I'm glad you love it :)  
**aNoNyMoUs**: look I am! Hehe  
**Thought's Pen**: Thanks! :)  
**OMARION**: Thanks! :)

Chapter 3

::I'm Living Again, Awake and Alive::

Rory stood in front of the full-length mirror in one of the enormous bedrooms in the Gilmore mansion. Her hair was done up in a French braid, and a few renegade wisps surrounded her face. Her pale skin glowed in the dim light of the room. Her makeup was light, but her lips were the color of red wine, a little dark and enticing, inviting a viewer for a taste of her luscious lips. Her slender neck was adorned with a string of pearls. Rory admired the gorgeous dress that hugged her body gracefully. It was strapless and puffed out into a full-length gown. The blue color of her dress accentuated her eyes. Her heals were black and simple. However, Rory had to practice for quite awhile to get used to walking in the stilettos. Finally, after hours of inspecting herself, Rory deemed herself presentable, left the room, and made her shaky way down the main staircase into the center of the graduation party her grandparents held in her honor.

Logan met Rory at the landing, hooking arms with her.

"You look absolutely ravishing!" Logan complimented her.

"Thank you, Logan," Rory blushed. "Where shall we head off to now? This is so boring! I mean it's all old people that I've never seen before!" Rory whispered to Logan.

"Well, we can go to the refreshment table," Logan suggested.

"Yeah, but then I'd probably run into one of my grandfather's old Yale friends, whom I don't even know, and I'd have to engage in some sort of intelligent conversation in order to save the Gilmore reputation because it would just be horrendous if I came off as boring and unintelligent to some old guy I've never met in my entire life," Rory described the entire encounter without taking a breath.

"Okay, well we could take my car and run away," Logan laughed, half joking.

"No. My grandmother would notice. She's as keen as a hawk!" Rory exclaimed.

"Then we could claim a room, and start our own party. An ages-25-and-under party," Logan grinned.

"I like the way you think," Rory agreed.

----------------------------------------

After an exhausting five-hour flight from California to Connecticut, Tristan retired to his bedroom for some much needed sleep. His bed looked so comfortable, and the pillow called to him. The plane ride was terrible. Tristan was not only unable to sleep, but he sat with a cramped leg for at least two hours of the flight. It was _not _fun at all to be sitting who knows how many miles up in the air with prickles attacking his calve, and the numb feeling just wouldn't go away! But now he was safely tucked into his cozy bed in his familiar bedroom save for all the dust. Everything was exactly the same since he'd last visited which was around Christmas of last year.

Someone knocked softly on Tristan's bedroom door. Mrs. DuGrey entered her son's room as quietly as possible, knowing how tired he must be. She came up to the side of his bed and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Your father and I are leaving for a party being held by some family friends. We won't be back until late, but if you feel like joining us, I've left the address on the kitchen counter. It's a dressy party so be sure to wear a tuxedo or at least a suit if you decide to attend. You can take whichever car you choose to your liking," Trish explained to her son, knowing that despite his being asleep, he still heard her.

"Okay, Mom," Tristan mumbled half asleep. He subconsciously decided that if and when he woke up he'd be sure to check the party out. With that last thought, Tristan slipped peacefully back into his dreamland.

----------------------------------------

Rory sat on the couch cuddled next to Logan. Her head was on his chest, and his arm was around her shoulder. Her eyes began to droop as she grew tired. She was so bored she was practically drooling on Logan's shirt.

"I am so bored," Rory drawled monotonously.

"Well, Ace, why don't we get some coffee before you seriously drool on my shirt and ruin it," Logan laughed.

At hearing the word 'coffee,' Rory immediately perked up. "Did you say 'coffee'? You are a lifesaver; did you know that? Let's go, let's go, let's go." Rory yanked Logan off the couch with her newfound energy.

"How 'bout, you stay here, and I'll go get it for you," Logan offered. "You know how you didn't want to encounter any old Yale men?"

"Oh yeah!" Rory said, remembering. "Okay, but hurry fast! I NEED my coffee!"

Logan walked out of sight toward the refreshment table. Rory sighed and plopped back down onto the black leather couch. She tapped her foot to an imaginary beat and played with her hands and hair.

----------------------------------------

Logan made his way through groups of people. He was a man on a mission and no one was going to get in his way. He had to maneuver and dodge moving objects, and that took skill. Logan thought to himself when he reached the refreshment table, _Okay, so where's the coffee?_ He searched up and down the table, and when he didn't see anything resembling the hot, brown liquid that Rory so often referred to as the Elixir of Life, he decided to find someone who might know where there was coffee.

Logan found Emily Gilmore standing alone, shouting orders to a few servants. Apparently they didn't please her enough. He approached her carefully.

"Oh, Hello, Logan," Emily greeted pleasantly, transforming from a bitter, yelling woman into a sweet lady.

"Hello, Mrs. Gilmore," He made sure to be as gentlemanly as possible. "I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest pot of coffee."

"Oh! Here, follow Annabel. She'll show you," Emily directed him to one of the young servant girls.

Logan finally got Rory's coffee, but as he was turning around to make his way back to the black leather couch where he last left Rory, he bumped into a beautiful woman. She had tantalizing green eyes and golden chestnut hair. Of course, he spilled some coffee on her lovely dress, which Logan noted was somewhat revealing but at the same time, it surprisingly seemed to have a conservative touch to it. Their eyes locked, and there was definitely something in the air. Logan shook himself out of his stupor and remembered to apologize profusely.

"I'm really sorry. I was getting coffee for my girlfriend, and I didn't see you there. Let me help you," Logan said attempting to get the coffee stain off with a few napkins.

"Oh it's quite alright. I don't like this dress anyway," Her green eyes sparkled as she smiled.

"Logan Huntzburger," Logan stated his name, holding out his hand.

"Solange Ziarre," Solange took his hand in a firm shake.

"Well, I'll talk to you later," Logan said, remembering that Rory was waiting for her coffee. "It was nice meeting you.

"Likewise," Solange just smiled and waved as Logan cut his way across the floor.

----------------------------------------

Logan still wasn't back yet, and Rory was getting restless.

"WHERE IS MY COFFEE?!" Rory practically yelled. She received some weird stares and glances, but she paid no attention to them. Her only concern was the coffee she didn't have in her hands and down her throat. She turned to face the way Logan had left, hoping that if she stared hard enough, he might appear out of thin air. She stared for nearly five minutes before she felt someone come up on her other side and place a small kiss on her cheek. She immediately turned around, excited that her coffee was finally here, but no one was next to her. She only saw the back of a retreating figure.

Without turning around, the familiar tall, blond-haired boy raised his right arm in salutation and called, "I'll talk to you later, Mary!"

* * *

YAY!! OUR FAVORITE GUY IS BACK!! Hehe well not much trory interaction, but he's here now and he'll save the day, as we all know it! ;)

So what do you think about Logan and Solange? .:raises eyebrows and smirks:. I love the name, Solange. Hehe it means sun angel/earth angel, and it's French. I think it's so pretty! I didn't want to spend too much time thinking of names so I just went on this baby names website and typed in what I wanted her name to mean. Hehe I feel so clever lol

The title is from "Learning to Breathe" by Switchfoot.

Anyway…the sad news is…that I may not be able to update as consistently as I have been because of schoolwork and stuff. Plus swim team starts in February! So time is of the essence. I'll definitely keep writing, but if my chapters don't come spewing out everyday I'M SORRY!

Oh and remember to REVIEW! It's a motivator ;)

Babydrag0nfly


	4. It's the Way That He's in Your Mind

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N:

**Tyler**: hey thanks for reading it even though you don't know what it's about lol **  
Chelle5**: Thanks! :) Switchfoot is awesome!  
**me-against-tha-world**: lol you're right. I just can't resist it. I mean, I have homework and stuff, but somehow I just keep writing. I guess I just get really excited when I see that people are reading and reviewing my story. It makes me happy lol **  
sooty7sweep**: hehe yeah! So you like Logan and Solange? Wow no Switchfoot in the UK?! That sucks!! **  
Fallen Heart**: well he isn't suddenly crazy about Solange. He's still with Rory, but he's kind of having doubts. I mean, they've been together for 3 years! That's long, and plus he isn't meant to be with Rory (Tristan is of course), so I'm just kind of making it so that Logan meets someone as meaningful as when Tristan met Rory. Sort of like a soul mate thing. **  
smile1**: Thanks! :)**  
jalna**: yeah, but see it's like Tristan and Rory are soul mates; they're meant for each other. And the only way Logan would ever break up with Rory is if he finds HIS soul mate. Catch my drift? I know Rory is special and all, but she's the most special to Tristan and ONLY Tristan. :)**  
preciousbabyblue**: I think we should have a party, don't you? lol**  
MaggieMuggs**: Thanks! :) They're coming. I promise!**  
mar0506**: I think you might be right about seeing a certain new person…but I'm not sure because some people seemed to not like it…but this IS a trory so I will HAVE to break up Logan and Rory somehow… o and, no snow days for us…I live in California lol**  
coffeegrl**: Thanks! :)**  
molinhas**: I'm continuing…see**  
Thought'sPen**: Thanks! :) I love Switchfoot too!! Especially the song, "This is Your Life"**  
TiCkLeDpInK22**: lol I spend way too much time on my computer including fanfic and aim, but my parents have given up on trying to get me off**  
mz.sammiz**: haha I know, but it makes it exciting, AND it makes people review more ;)**  
Beautiful-Me89**: Thanks! :) I'm updating as fast as I possibly can

Thanks for the reviews guys! :)

Chapter 4

::It's the Way That He's in Your Mind::

Rory sat on the black couch. Her eyes were bulging, and one would be afraid that they might fall out of her eye sockets. Her mouth was slightly open. To say she was shocked would be the understatement of the year.

When Logan finally returned, Rory didn't even move from her position facing the way Tristan had walked away.

"I thought you'd be jumping all over me by now," Logan laughed nervously. He was still a little preoccupied with his little slip up from before. He just couldn't get Solange off his mind, but the way Rory was acting worried him a little. He set the coffee down on the small table by the couch. He squatted in front of Rory and made her look at him.

"Hey, you okay?" Logan asked, concerned. He pushed aside the thoughts of Solange. He'd deal with her later. When Rory didn't answer right away, he asked, "Did I miss something?"

Finally, Rory opened her mouth to speak. It came out as a whisper, "Yeah, you missed Tristan."

"Tristan? As in the guy we were talking about yesterday. Well you know, it wouldn't be _that_ unusual for him to be here since this is a Hartford party, and if I'm right, his family lives in Hartford; it's his hometown." When Rory just looked at him, he inquired gently, "Is it bothering you because of the whole crush ordeal? I'm sure probably doesn't even remember anything from that long ago."

"No. You're wrong. I see it now. Do you know what he did?" Rory went on to explain. "Well I was waiting for you to come back because it was taking you so long. He KISSED me! On the cheek when I wasn't looking! And then he just walked away! And said, 'I'll talk to you later, Mary.'" She was almost hysterical as she retold her experience.

"Mary?" Logan asked confused.

"He used to call me Mary to bother and annoy me," Rory explained distressed. Her face was flushed by now with a pinkish tinge, and she was near tears.

Logan wrapped his arm around her and moved to sit beside her on the couch. "Hey, it's okay. I'll go talk to him if you want, or beat him up. Whichever you prefer," Logan tried to help Rory laugh it off. For some reason he wasn't as bothered as he thought he would be considering that someone had just kissed his girlfriend. He just knew that Rory was very upset, and that his job was to comfort her. Rory finally let it out, and she cried into Logan's chest. She was so confused. And if it was Tristan's intention to mess with her head, he had succeeded.

Logan and Rory sat for a little while huddled together on the couch, the coffee long forgotten. Finally, Logan decided that they needed some fresh air, so he pulled her up, and they took a walk in the backyard.

---------------------------------------

Tristan strolled out of the Gilmore house. The valet got his car for him, and in a matter of a few minutes, he was back home, heading for his bedroom. He had the intention of returning to sleep since he'd accomplished his task for the night, but he was so giddy with excitement, he couldn't sleep. Rory Gilmore. When he saw her there, sitting on the couch with a pout on her face, he couldn't resist. Six years! Six years since he last saw her. Of course she'd grown up by now, and he didn't expect her to be a 'Mary' anymore. But she was there, right in front of him. True, he had tried to forget about her; pass her off as some crazy phase of his adolescence, but the second he laid eyes on her again, all those feelings he'd pushed away came rushing back. It was quite overwhelming, actually.

Then, kissing her on the cheek. That was like heaven. It wasn't even on the lips, but it meant so much to him. Then, he reverted back to his old self by walking away without looking back and calling her 'Mary.' He remembered how much it frustrated her and smiled at the memory. He had said he'd talk to her later, and he intended on keeping his word.

---------------------------------------

The warm summer air outside helped Rory clear her head. The garden was beautiful, though most of the flowers had long gone asleep. The greenery was refreshing. Rory took a seat on a bench, and when Logan moved to sit next to her, she told him, "Thanks, Logan, for being here for me, but I think I need some time to think to myself, you know."

Logan complied, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before departing. He decided to wander around the rest of the garden near the rear of the house. It was a lovely night, and he'd prefer to do without the stuffy crowd inside the house.

Rory was left to her own thoughts. _He kissed me. But why? And it was on the cheek; well that was bad, and if he'd kissed me on the lips it would have been worse, but it's not even his style. What is his style? I haven't seen him in so long. Maybe he changed. I don't know. He still calls me 'Mary.' I guess _some_ things will _never_ change. Maybe the kiss was just a gesture of friendliness. I mean, Tristan was always one to surprise people. Maybe he just wanted to surprise me with the kiss to get my attention, and I'm taking it as a sign that he still has a crush on me. He probably doesn't, and I've blown this whole thing out of proportion. Well he said he would talk to me later. I'll ask him questions then. Maybe we can even be friends. Well, maybe not. Okay, maybe I want to try to be friends with him. We could start over with a clean slate. Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought he was. Okay…now why am I thinking like this? Do I have feelings for him? No! That can't be. But then Paris kept telling me that I always deny everything. This is so confusing. I have a headache._

Of course Rory, being the intelligent one that she is, overanalyzed everything.

---------------------------------------

Logan strolled around the widespread garden, looking at the different plants instead of where he was going. He bumped into someone, which brought his gaze to a pair of dazzling green eyes.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Solange giggled.

"Yeah. So what are you doing out here? You're not enjoying the party?" Logan smiled.

"To tell you the truth, it's really boring. I came out here to get some fresh air and to get away from the formal conversations, not to mention all the annoying eligible bachelors that my parents keep trying to set me up with!" Solange whispered to Logan.

Logan laughed, "Well, this garden is certainly gorgeous. It's a great place to retreat to."

"Would you like to have coffee sometime? Or tea." Solange asked somewhat nervously.

"Well…I do have a—" Logan began.

Solange cut him off, "Completely platonic, of course. I know you have a girlfriend. I'd like to get to know you better as a friend."

"Um, okay then," Logan smiled shyly. "How about tomorrow morning, around ten? I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

* * *

Short chapter, I know. No trory action, I know. I'm sorry, but just think…it's practically the weekend…which means more time to write…plus we're progressing nicely in the story. I've got something kind of big planned for our favorite couple, but it might be a few chapters before it happens. I've also got to successfully break up Logan and Rory, you know.

For those of you who are wondering about Solange, she isn't some bimbo. She's supposed to be to Logan what Rory is to Tristan. Kind of like a soul mate. So bear with me.

I hope I answered all your questions.

By the way, for those of you who read the summery at the beginning of this story (in chapter 1), I've decided not to go into Lorelai and Luke. First of all, because I'm not that interested in them. I'm a trory girl lol. And Second of all, there just isn't much room since I'm so focused on Logan, Rory, and Tristan (and Solange a little, too). So for all of you who were looking forward to that, I'm sorry, but after all, this is a trory. :)

The title is from the song "Pretty Girl (The Way)" by Sugarcult. Well I guess the song doesn't really go with this chapter since the song is about a girl who keeps getting played (I think), but the line I chose fits :) I like this song a lot, too.

Babydrag0nfly


	5. Run Away

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N:

**Tyler**: haha well maybe some girls, but that's how Rory thinks.  
**Beautiful-Me89**: Thanks! :)  
**Smile1**: Thanks! :)  
**mar0506**: oh! Don't worry about the snow day thing lol we have lots of rain though too bad we don't get rain days lol ;) yeah I just associate over analysis with Rory…it's so…her lol  
**sooty7sweet**: yeah that does suck! Haha troryholics all the way!  
**GilmoreGirl101**: .:waves wildly back:. I know schoolwork takes up so much time! The teachers think we don't have other things to do…yes I'm trying to get them together fast lol  
**me-against-tha-world**: Thanks! :) I know, just hang on to that hope that it's coming soon lol ;)  
**mz.sammiz**: so sorry!

Chapter 5

::Run Away::

Logan held the phone in his hands. It was early in the morning, about a half an hour before he was to pick up Solange to go out for coffee. He was debating on whether to call and tell Rory about his "meeting" with Solange. He wanted to be honest with Rory, but he was afraid that the meeting would look too suspicious. He had made sure that he and Solange understood that everything was completely platonic, but he wasn't sure if he could get Rory to see that. Then again, Rory was pretty understanding. She had never been unreasonable. In the end, Logan's virtuous side won, and he dialed the familiar set of numbers.

----------------------------------------

_RING!! RING!!_ The shrill noise that attacked the peaceful silence of Rory's room was her cell phone. Rory, not wanting to talk to anyone just ignored it and continued on dreaming, but when the sound wouldn't stop, she had no choice but to answer. Her cell phone had mysteriously ended up on the floor beside her bed, so she had to reach over to get it since she didn't want to get out from beneath the nice, warm covers.

"What do you want? Do you have any idea what kind of an offense you've just committed? You've woken up a Gilmore girl. That's a $5,000 fine." Leaning over, Rory almost fell out of bed. She had to grab onto her nightstand to stabilize herself.

"To take you out for coffee, and yes, I did think about what I was getting myself into. But for you, Mary, it's all worth it," Tristan smirked into the phone.

"First of all, quit smirking. Yes, I can see you. Second of all, coffee? I'll be on my front porch in two minutes." Rory hung up the phone without waiting to hear what else Tristan had to say.

----------------------------------------

Logan frowned; Rory's line was busy. He hung up, and decided that since Rory was preoccupied, he would tell her later. It wasn't like he hadn't tried. With all remnants of guilt and doubt pushed aside, Logan combed through his hair one last time with his fingers, and left his house to pick up Solange.

-------------------------------------------

Tristan pulled up to the small cozy house in Stars Hollow. Rory was on the front porch like she said she'd be. She was wearing faded jeans and a blue t-shirt. To Tristan, she could wear anything, and she'd be as beautiful as ever. Before Tristan could get out of the car and greet her, Rory was already hopping into the passenger side.

"DRIVE!" Rory urged.

"Ahh. My car's been hijacked by a lunatic," Tristan played.

"Yes, a coffee-addicted lunatic. Now, drive."

"Okay, okay. I'm going," Tristan laughed as he pulled out of the driveway.

"So…where are we going for coffee?" Rory inquired once they were well on their way.

"Some little coffee shop near my house. The coffee they have is the best!" Tristan explained.

"No. Luke's coffee is the best. NO ONE can compete with Luke's coffee," Rory shook her head.

"Well, why don't you try this place first? Then we'll see what you have to say," Tristan smiled at Rory.

"Why are you here, Tristan?" Rory popped the question that had been bothering her.

"I live here, silly!" Tristan avoided the real question.

"I mean, why are you taking me for coffee?" Rory asked, more specifically.

"I figured we could get together. Maybe become friends. I regret not being friends with you in high school," Tristan admitted.

Rory thought for a moment, _See! You're so stupid. He does not have a crush on you. He just wanted to be friends. I think I can handle that._

"Okay. Let's be friends," Rory confirmed.

Tristan physically relaxed. He hadn't realized how tense he had been. He was glad that Rory didn't hang on to all the Chilton memories too tightly.

"So…do you have any plans for this summer?" Tristan asked casually.

"Well…not really. I'm just going on a boating trip in the Bahamas with Logan. How about you?" Rory thought about how she'd be in paradise soon.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking about going on a road trip. You know, try something new. I think it should be fun. I intend to drive all the way to California, and whatever places I hit along the way are always a plus," Tristan told her his plans.

"When are you leaving? And why California? That's so far away. Weren't you just there?" Rory asked these questions rapidly.

"Okay. Slow down, Mary," Tristan laughed. "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. I know. I just got home and now I'm going back, but remember, it's a road trip. It'll take me awhile to get there, and I'll be making stops in other states and cities. It's a cool way to see the country. And I know, I was just in California, but my parents made me leave way too soon. I still want to spend time there. It's really a great state. There's lots of historical stuff there, but of course I'll be there for the beaches and the girls," Tristan smirked, making Rory blush.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Rory frowned.

"Aww you're missing me already, Mary? Don't worry; I'll be back later this summer. I think I'll just fly back once I get there. It's a lot easier," Tristan smirked again. "When are you leaving for your trip with Logan?"

"Actually…I'm not sure," Rory realized that she and Logan hadn't really talked about the trip. She needed to figure out the logistics and everything. Rory made a mental note to have a discussion with him about their vacation.

"Mary! I'm shocked! That is so unlike you. You always know everything about anything!" Tristan pretended to be shocked.

Rory just swatted him.

"Ouch!" Tristan feigned hurt.

"You deserved it," Rory inwardly grinned.

"We're here!" Tristan pulled his silver BMW into a parking space. "Are you ready to be blown away by the awesome coffee of this café that I have so generously taken the time to bring you here?"

Rory just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Just go inside," Tristan ushered her in.

The fresh aroma of coffee assaulted Rory's senses. She could practically taste it on her tongue.

"Why don't you take a seat over at that table," Tristan pointed in a direction of a small table set for two near the window out looking the parking lot, and surrounded by a few other tables.

Rory followed his gaze and did as she was told. She waited patiently for Tristan to return with the much-needed coffee. When he did return, he had three cups instead of two. Rory looked up at him quizzically.

"I know how fast you go through cups of coffee," Tristan answered her unasked question.

Rory nodded in approval. Things were looking up for Tristan. Rory was only half surprised by his change in personality. Part of her always knew that there was more to Tristan than the cocky playboy he appeared to be. She was glad he had decided to show this better side of himself.

"So…I was wondering if…" Tristan hesitated. He was nervous for once in his life. He thought to himself, _how does she make me nervous? I'm NEVER nervous!_

However, Rory completely missed the uncertainty in Tristan's voice. In fact, she didn't even hear what he was saying. Just then, Rory had spotted Logan out of the corner of her eye. He was in the parking lot, stepping around to the other side of the car to help a young lady out.

------------------------------------------

Logan opened the door, and took Solange's hand in his. He bowed and kissed her hand.

"Milady," Logan mocked a 17th century knight or noble.

Solange giggled, and when she stepped out, she pretended to curtsy. They made their way to the entrance of the café.

"You know, you're really funny," Solange complimented Logan.

"Why thank you. I must say, you are quite the humorous one, yourself," Logan replied.

They both fell into a fit of laughter. Solange cocked her head to the side and stared at Logan.

"What? Is something wrong?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"No. I was just thinking about how great a person you are. I'm really glad we're getting to know each other better. Rory is really lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

"Thanks," Logan smiled. He thought, _Actually it's probably the other way around. I'm the one that's lucky to have her._

----------------------------------------

Rory wasn't paying attention to Tristan anymore. Her attention was focused on the couple that had just entered the café. They were laughing and sharing little secrets. All rational thought escaped Rory's head. Rory just stared at Logan and the strange girl. Eventually, as if feeling her eyes burn holes into the back of his head, he turned, and their eyes met and locked. A wave of panic swept through Logan. He felt guilty, like he'd been caught red-handed doing something bad. No. Worse than bad, unforgivable. Logan realized that he had been deceiving himself. He kept telling himself that the date with Solange was completely platonic, but deep down, he knew it was more than that. Standing there, under Rory's scrutinizing gaze, he felt like she could see everything. He felt like she knew about all his faults. Logan tried to make his way over to apologize to Rory. Instead, Rory made her way towards him, and they met half way.

"Rory…I'm—" Logan began.

Rory just brushed past him. She didn't want to hear him apologize. She was beyond hearing and feeling. She just left the café with Tristan feverishly trying to catch up with her.

By the time she got to Tristan's car, Rory was crying. The tears were pouring down, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. Tristan fumbled with his keys, trying to open the door as fast as he could to get them out of there.

Tristan and Rory drove in silence. Tristan didn't know what to think, and Rory had too much to think.

Finally Rory asked, "Um…do you think it would be alright if um…I tagged along with you on your road trip?"

* * *

WOW! Now that's a long chapter! AND there's a TON of TRORY action :) I hope you're all happy lol 

Now u better review! ;)

You know…this is like a record for me. I'm actually more of a short story writer so writing anything longer than like 3 pgs is just WOW lol I guess this is kind of like practice to get myself to write longer things. It's good and fun :)

Ok it is now like 12:30 in the morning. I am tired, but since I'm so dedicated to you all (my readers) I had to make sure to update just for you! You better appreciate it lol ;)

The title for this chapter is from "Don't Wanna Think About You" by Simple Plan. Another one of my favorites :) If you don't get why I chose the line, "Run away," it's because Rory is trying to run away by asking to go on this road trip with Tristan. Hehe…of course something is up lol

Babydrag0nfly


	6. I'm Quite Aware We're Dying

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N:

**Season4.5**: personally, I don't think Tristan would drop the "Mary." It's like an affectionate pet name for her. He lovers her, right, and lovers have nicknames for each other, at least in my world they do. ;) Thanks for the review! :)  
**Chubz88**: Exactly! And it'll be really meaningful and full of drama hehe ;)**  
Molinhas**: Thanks! :)**  
Emily**: hehe Thanks! Well…they're going to get together over this trip (obviously) but I might take it just a tad slow since Rory is still kind of hung up on Logan. She's not going to all of a sudden jump to Tristan, you know? **  
WindgFairy90**: :P I know, I know, shut up lol. Thanks for reviewing, finally! Sheesh ;)**  
Callista NicTeryn**: Oh yes! Hehe…a really long trip with JUST Rory and Tristan…LOTS can happen ;)**  
Tyler**: oh there certainly will be lots of adventure. I'm not sure about a new character though since I've already introduced one. MAYBE though…we'll see. **  
Weeping Rose**: Wow! Thank you! :) I'm glad my story has such an impact on you.

Chapter 6

::I'm Quite Aware We're Dying::

"Hey. WOW! Logan, are you going to be alright?" Solange came up behind Logan. They were still standing in the café.

"I don't know," Logan stared off into space. He was thinking about Rory, _she looked so angry. It's all my fault! What am I going to do?_

"I feel like this is all my fault," Solange took the blame. "I mean, if I hadn't asked to go to coffee with you…"

"No. It's not your fault. I really…like you, Solange, but I also love Rory. I just don't know what to do," Logan sighed.

"Why don't we get out of here, and maybe we can talk about it," Solange suggested. They left the little coffee shop without ever getting their intended coffee.

In the car, Solange began, "Logan, I like you, too, and I never meant to screw up your relationship with Rory, but I still can't help feeling like it's my fault." Solange bit her lip in worry.

"Solange, it really isn't your fault at all. I should have told Rory beforehand. I had called her, but her phone was busy. I should have been more persistent. If I had clearly communicated this to her, she would have understood. But I hope this doesn't mess up our friendship," Logan said uncertainly.

"No. Of course not," Solange smiled despite the situation.

"I think I'll just go visit her tomorrow, and clear a few things up. Knowing her, she probably wants a little time to herself to think," Logan planned.

----------------------------------------

Tristan looked over at Rory. He was shocked. He had planned on asking her to come along on the trip with him, but he never imagined that she would actually willingly go with him.

Realizing that he had left her hanging for quite awhile, Tristan quickly replied, "Of course you can come with me, Rory." He even used her real name to show that he was serious.

"Thanks," Rory sighed, and closed her eyes. "I need some time away from here." Rory added, "and Logan."

"Oh, it's no problem," Tristan could feel his spirits rising; Rory was coming with him on a road trip that would last at least a month, maybe longer. "It's actually really funny. I was about to ask you if you wanted to come with me, back there in the café," Tristan laughed.

The rest of the ride back to Rory's house was made in a comfortable silence. Tristan thought about the upcoming trip. He couldn't wait. Rory on the other hand was thinking about less joyous events. However, she hoped that this little trip could help her breathe. She also thought that maybe her being away could help Logan get his priorities straight. She figured that if Logan didn't want to be with her, he would continue to pursue the girl in the café. At least then she wouldn't be putting on any pressure.

Tristan finally pulled up to Rory's house. As Rory was about the get out of the car, he turned to facer her and asked, "I'll call you later tonight so we can get the travel plans straight?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot about all that logistical stuff," Rory laughed. When it came to trips, apparently she always forgot about that. _Don't let it become a habit,_ she mentally scolded herself. "Bye and thanks, again," Rory closed the door to Tristan's BMW, and headed to her front porch.

Tristan left Rory's house. He was so elated that he rushed home as fast as he possibly could to get ready for his trip. It was going to be the road trip of a lifetime.

----------------------------------------

Rory opened the door quietly. She didn't really want to attract the attention of her mother. Frankly, she wasn't in the mood to talk about her run in with Logan. However, she didn't know how she would get away with not telling her mother about leaving on a road trip with Tristan the next day. At that moment, Lorelai came waltzing into the hallway by the front door. She saw Rory standing there and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Hey, Mom!" Rory tried to sound excited.

"What are you doing? I mean. I come in here, and all your doing is standing there quietly. You didn't even tell me you were back. You didn't even tell me you left, actually, which got me a little worried, but Luke calmed me down, reminding me that you're a grown up now," Lorelai started rambling.

"Uh…well…I _was_ going to yell, 'MOM I'M BACK!' at the top of my lungs, but you just popped in here, destroying my whole plan," Rory tried to save herself.

"Nice try, kiddo, but I can see through you. You _are_ the fruit of my loins, after all," Lorelai pointed out. "So, what's up? Really, why were you trying to avoid me?"

Rory just walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, waiting for her mother to join her. Lorelai, the knowing mother that she was, sat down next to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her.

"Tell me everything from the beginning," Lorelai demanded.

Rory went through the whole gory story, not leaving any detail out.

"So…I've decided that I want to go with Tristan on his road trip. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, and he's going to call me later to tell me the whole plan. I don't know, Mom. I think I just need some time to think things through. If Logan wanted to break up, he could have just told me…"

"Hey! Stop jumping to conclusions. How do you know the girl wasn't like his friend or something? Maybe she was even his cousin. Just because she is of the opposite sex of him doesn't mean that they're having some affair," Lorelai tried to convince Rory not to assume.

"I guess…" Rory admitted that maybe she was assuming just a little. "But I still think I should take a little time off from this place. I know I just got back from college, but this Logan issue is suffocating me, and I need air."

"That's fine, honey, take all the time you need,"

"Thanks, Mom," Rory gave her mother a tight squeeze.

"So does this mean that I can take your spot when Logan goes to the Bahamas?" Lorelai pleaded.

Rory just gave her mom a playful swat.

"Now, can I trust Tristan?" Lorelai seriously asked. If her daughter was going to be gone for more than a month, she wanted her in dependable hands.

"Well…" Rory hesitated. She really didn't know Tristan that well. "I don't think he'll ditch me at a gas station in the middle of nowhere if that's what your thinking."

"Hmm…" Lorelai contemplated.

"At least he understands my need for coffee. Like today…he knew that I go through coffee really fast, so he got me two cups," Rory tried to convince her mom.

"Good point. He's trustworthy," Lorelai confirmed.

Rory mentally cheered. _YESS! California, here I come!_

* * *

I guess this is kind of a short chapter…compared to the last one. It's also a sort of filler, but there was a little TRORY action. They're going on a road trip…yay! The next chapter will probably be a bit of a filler too…they'll have the phone conversation, and then set off on the actual trip.

Not that many people updated for the last chapter. It made me sad :( especially when I worked so hard on it at MIDNIGHT too!

This chapter's title is from the song, "Always" by Blink 182. This relates because Logan is kind of aware that his and Rory's love is dying, or more like his love for Rory is kind of dwindling. I mean he still loves her, don't get me wrong, and he'll always love her, but it isn't quite the same anymore now that he's met Solange. It's like he's had an epiphany. ;)

So give me some ideas on what should happen during this road trip like what cities should they stop at? I _am _going to do the trory get together a tad slow because I want Rory to spend some time thinking of Logan, and I want there to be subtle signs that Tristan likes her, and eventually, Rory will slowly realize that maybe she's falling for Tristan…you get the idea. SLOWNESS lol

So you all better review and make me feel better and make up for last chapter lol

P.S. for all you who noticed my slip up about Tristan going to school at Stanford (I forgot to have him tell Rory that he went there because otherwise…how would she know?) I'm sorry. It doesn't make that big of a difference; so if you don't get what I'm talking about…don't worry :) just keep reading the story

Babydrag0nfly


	7. Konfusion with a K

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N:

**Tyler**: Haha! How about not lol  
**Beautiful-Me89**: yeah. I agree (with both things) :)  
**Yo-yo**: nono you're not a bitch…I welcomed the flames remember? Anyway…I can kind of see what you mean about Rory over overreacting since she's pretty much in the same position Logan is in. Although she didn't tell Logan that she was meeting Tristan for coffee that morning, she still told Logan about him (like when they were in the café at Yale with Paris and about the kiss…so Logan knows about Rory's feelings about Tristan). Wait…nevermind…he doesn't know what Tristan looks like. I really didn't mean to make Tristan the bad guy, and I didn't mean to make Logan the bad guy either. I didn't want Logan to do some evil unforgivable thing even though that would be an easy way to get Rory mad at him. Lol…you're right it is a little ill-planned, but that's ok. It's my first fanfiction, and other people seem to like it, so next time I'll just try to think it out a little more. Thanks for the review :)  
**smile1**: Thank you! I certainly hope so ;)  
**TiCkLeDpInK22**: Thanks! When's your birthday anyway?  
**Alexia**: Thanks! :)  
**Fallen Heart**: yeah…I know about the jumping to conclusions too fast thing lol…I was attempting to make it so that Rory would end up going on the road trip with some sort of reason you know…but anyway we'll just keep going…I'm hoping to clear things up. And about the other story…You'll have to berate my best friend because it's supposed to be her turn to update, and she just won't though I've bothered her all week long lol she doesn't listen…sorry about that though :)  
**sooty7sweep**: Thanks! :) I am 16, you? Hehe you liked the song? ;)  
**rjs0123**: Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**mz.sammiz**: I'm glad :)  
**amanda**: Thanks :)  
**babygirl1990**: Thanks for reviewing! :)  
**Chubs88**: Thanks for the review! :)

WOW! I got so many reviews! Thanks guys! I was feeling kind of down because of school problems, but after reading all these reviews, it really made my day :)

Chapter 7

::Konfusion with a K::

Rory was in the living room watching TV when she heard her cell phone ringing. She immediately jumped up and ran to her room to retrieve her phone. She flipped it open and pushed the "accept call" button.

"Hello. You have reached the nonexistent person's cell phone. If you are delusional, press 1. If you are confused, press 2. And if you would like to talk to the nonexistent person's best friend, the invisible man, press 3," Rory stopped talking after that, waiting for the caller's reaction.

It was Tristan on the line, as Rory had expected, and he just said, "Um…How come I can't punch a number to talk to Rory?"

"That's because you're already talking to her, duh!" Rory laughed. "Anyway. I assume you're calling to tell me about the plans for our trip."

"Yeah. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon at around 1:30pm. You should get to my house at around 11am, and we'll have lunch before we leave. Then, we're off, and we'll stop wherever your heart desires. What do you think?" Tristan asked.

"I think it's great. I can't wait! What a fun way to see the United States!" Rory couldn't contain her excitement.

"I'm glad you're hyped up about this trip," Tristan smiled into the phone. Tristan thought to himself, _this is even better than it originally was. Not only do I get to see the country, I get to do it all with Rory Gilmore. I get to spend every day with her!_

"So, your mom was okay with this?" Tristan asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. She said it's okay since you provide me with lots of coffee," Rory laughed.

"So…you're okay now?" Tristan carefully treaded on that topic, referring to the run in with Logan at the café.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm okay, I guess," Rory's voice faded as her mind returned to the incident.

"I'm guessing that guy was Logan, your boyfriend?" Tristan assumed since he had never seen Logan before. "Care to explain what went wrong in the café?"

"Yeah," Rory answered. "I don't know…I guess I kind of overreacted. I assumed he was kind of cheating on me, you know?

"Mary…if I might remind you…you were doing the same thing with me," Tristan tried to contain his laughter.

Rory's eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh! You're right! But…" Rory looked down at the ground, "It seems different though. When I looked in his eyes…I _saw_ something. He felt guilty. I mean…if it was just a normal outing, like you and me, he wouldn't feel guilty about anything. He would know that he didn't do anything wrong. I just have this gut feeling. It's bothering me. That's why I need to get out of here."

"Have you told him that you're coming with me on this trip? What about your boating trip with him?" Tristan asked. He was a little concerned. He didn't want to break apart their relationship even though he wanted Rory really badly.

"No…I haven't told him, yet," Rory looked down at the ground again. She knew she probably should. "I don't know about the boating trip. Maybe after I get back from this trip. I think I'll call him after I'm done talking with you. At least then maybe we can gain some sort of understanding. Then, if he thought that I was cheating on him with you, I can clarify that, and he can justify his situation. Thanks again Tristan for providing me with a getaway car," Rory laughed at her last statement.

"Okay, Mary. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Tristan grinned.

"Definitely!" Rory hung up the phone, and began dialing Logan's number.

* * *

Okay…yes that was super super short…shorter than any other chapter I've ever written, but the reason I stopped was because I just realized that I need your guys' opinions. So, should I have Rory and Logan like "break up" (1) before the road trip, (2) during the road trip, or (3) after the road trip?

(1) If I do it before, it'll be during this next phone call. They'll talk it over and come to an agreement (I'm not a Logan-hater…I quite like Logan so I'm trying to break them up peacefully).  
(2) If I did it during the trip, Rory would call Logan (this would be after her newfound love for Tristan) and tell him about how she's now in love with Tristan. And the later I do it, Logan might be more in love with Solange, you know. So not only will they have physical distance between them, but they'd both be in love with different people.  
(3) If I did it after the trip, it would be much like option number 2.  
However, if I do either number 2 or 3, I don't know how I'll get Logan to allow Rory to go on the trip. I mean, he'd be willingly letting her go with a guy who has a history of liking her. Then again, if Rory is really persistent and uses her Bambi ways, maybe she could convince him…I don't know…That's why I need YOUR help :) so don't let me down ;)

So review with your opinion, and I'll see what to do :) Thanks a lot guys!

The title is from "Konstantine" by Something Corporate. Rory is confused. She doesn't know whether or not to think that Logan was just meeting with a friend or if that friend was something more.

Babydrag0nfly


	8. Everything Will Be Just Fine

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N:

**Season4.5**: I think I want them to end up in S.F. since I know more about S.F., but I have been to Texas (Austin and San Antonio). The only east coast states I've been to are N.Y., Virginia, D.C., and Florida. Those are like out of the way though. I will definitely take you up on that offer. **  
WingdFairy90**: you're SO wrong lol.**  
Fallen Heart**: You're right, it would be a bit sudden, but then I'd have to have Logan somehow miraculously let Rory go with Tristan…which might be a bit awkward, so you'll just have to read and see what I do I guess ;)**  
Smile1**: Wow, Thank you! :) I guess you're right, but I still like the input—it gives me ideas :)**  
sooty7sweep**: It does make sense :) Thanks!**  
julie619**: good idea! :)**  
Kathy**: hmm..seems like lots of people like number 2 ;)**  
mar0506**: Thanks! :) I think something along the lines of two is good.**  
weeping rose**: hehe…smooching might be a big step for Rory and Tristan…so maybe a little later—sorry to disappoint you, but as for Solange…she's supposed to be good…she's kind of like Logan's "soul mate" like how Tristan and Rory are meant to be together (at least in my mind ;)). I hope to make Solange and Rory friends so it's not like there will be hard feelings. **  
amanda**: Thanks! Hehe :)**  
mz.sammiz**: Thank you! :)**  
TiCkLeDpInK22**: hehe how old will you be turning? This is going to be an exciting week—I'm taking my driver's test on the 14th…so if I pass…I'll be able to DRIVE! WOOT! Heh **  
babygirl1990**: Thanks! :) I pretty much agree with your opinion :)  
**Sarksgrl04**: hehe there will still be TRORY even if Logan and Rory aren't fully broken up ;)**  
queenmischa**: thanks! :)  
**CharmingPiper**: I guess it does kind of sound sleazy, but if I break them up now, it's a little rushed, I think.  
**Orange Glow**: Thanks! :)

SCORING for the breakup:  
**before**—about 4 votes  
**during**—about 6 votes**  
after**—1 vote (from my best friend…obviously…she has bad judgment…lol jkjk I luv ya mel!)

Chapter 8

:: Everything Will Be Just Fine::

"Hello?" Logan answered his phone.

"Hey, Logan, I think we should talk," Rory got right to the point. Logan was taken aback at first. He wasn't expecting to hear from Rory so soon.

"Um…well, sure," Logan agreed.

"Okay. I think I probably jumped way too fast to conclusions about you, and your friend at the café," Rory hesitated on the word 'friend.' "And you're probably wondering what I was doing at the café with a guy, too." Rory didn't let Logan get a word in edgewise. She just kept talking. Logan really didn't mind since it kept things flowing. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to handle the awkward moments. Rory continued, "Well, that was Tristan. I didn't know I was getting together with him until this morning, when he called. I didn't call to tell you because honestly, I didn't think twice about it. He offered to take me out to coffee, and I figured that maybe we could catch up on old times. You already know the story about Tristan," Rory said referring to both of their previous conversations. "I figured that maybe this time, we could be friends instead of having some crazy relationship, if you could call it a relationship," Rory laughed at her last statement despite herself.

Logan picked up after Rory finished, "I met Solange at your grandparents' party last night. We decided to go out for coffee. It was completely platonic. I love you, Rory, and Solange knows that. It was nothing more than two friends getting together to chit chat," Logan said, surprisingly calm. He was afraid that Rory could hear the semi-lie in his voice.

He was wrong. Rory, with her magical powers, and ability to hear things that sometimes aren't even there, asked, "Logan, do you…like her, honestly?" Immediately, she added, "I mean because it would be okay if you did, I think. I mean…we've been together for over three years. And plus, if our relationship lasts past this, then it would be all the stronger. I know you love me, Logan, so if you like her, I think it's okay."

Astounded, Logan stuttered, "Well…uh…I…well…I guess I kind of do. I'm not really sure…But Rory, why do you still want to be with me, knowing that I like someone else?"

"Well, since we've been together for so long, I guess I just feel like you deserve a second chance," Rory shrugged. She really didn't know. She just felt like it would be a shame to let their whole relationship go down the drain after three years. Rory just remembered about the trip with Tristan, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you. Well, I'm leaving on a road trip across the country. Our destination is California. I'm going with Tristan…But if you don't want me to go, then I could stay…" Rory trailed off, unsure of how Logan would react to this new piece of information.

Logan couldn't contain his relief. It wasn't like he wanted Rory out of the way; he just thought that they should take some time away from each other to sort out their feelings. He told Rory this. "You know, I think you should go. It would do us both some good."

"I agree. Thanks, Logan," Rory smiled.

"Keep in touch though, okay? And if Tristan does anything out of line, I'll personally fly over there, and give him a piece of my mind," Logan was laughing by now.

Their conversation ended on a happier note than it had started, and both ends were happy. Rory was glad that, though Logan seemed to be crushing on another girl, they were able to have an honest conversation. She felt like a huge burden had been lifted off of her, now that she had a better understanding of the situation.

After her talk with Logan, Rory decided to call Tristan to give him the 411. She told him about their new understanding, and explained how Logan liked the girl in the café. Upon hearing that, Tristan stiffened. He knew Rory deserved better than that, but Rory didn't seem bothered by it at all. Tristan thought, _she gives him too much credit. He's obviously not worthy of her; she deserves someone better. _Rory rambled on about the conversation, while Tristan thought about her. He wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying, instead, he was thinking of the way her mouth moved to annunciate each word. He thought of how it would feel like to have her lips on his again. It had been so long, and he'd almost forgotten. No. He didn't forget. How could he forget? He would never forget the way it felt the first time he kissed Rory Gilmore.

----------------------------------------

Rory crawled into bed. She was packed and ready for this trip. She was a light traveler, and she only had two duffle bags and a backpack. Somehow, she'd managed to squish in her toiletries, a couple of pairs of shoes, a hat, sunscreen (she'd need tons of that), a swimsuit, and countless articles of summer clothing. Of course she'd have to do laundry during this trip, and she hoped someone like Tristan would understand that.

As she lay in bed, Rory's adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She was so hyper. She kept tossing and turning, trying to get into a more comfortable position to fall asleep. Nothing worked. Eventually, when she looked at her clock and saw that it was already 2:00am, she pulled out her favorite book, _Pride and Prejudice_, and began rereading the over read novel. There were many folded pages, and coffee stains scattered all over. The cover was faded, and the edges of the book were a little battered. In the midst of reading, she almost forgot to pack a couple of books to read. Though she knew she probably wouldn't have time to be reading, she packed some just in case she got bored.

----------------------------------------

Tristan tossed and turned in his satin sheets. His house was eerily quiet, but he couldn't find sleep anywhere near. Tristan's mind kept going back to Rory, and the big road trip. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to spend so much time with her. He promised himself that he would be on his best behavior. He didn't want the situation at Chilton to repeat itself. Plus, if they got in some fight, and she refused to talk to him, it would be excruciatingly painful to have her there, but not be able to converse with her.

Tristan reached over to his nightstand drawer and pulled out an old picture of Rory. Surprisingly, she hadn't changed much since high school. He stared at the piece of paper in his hands. He imagined himself running his fingers through that silky brown hair. He looked into her eyes. They were a beautiful blue. He knew that he could get lost in them. Her smile was perfect and gleaming. Her pale skin made her look ethereal. She was like an angel to him. Soon Tristan was able to fall asleep, dreaming about Rory. She coursed through his mind like a river flows through a canyon.

----------------------------------------

As Rory read through _Pride and Prejudice_, the first rays of the summer sun peeked over the horizon. The golden droplets filtered into her room leaving gorgeous patters on her bedroom wall. Rory glanced quickly at her clock. It was 4:00am. She decided to finish the book, as she only had about fifty pages left.

Fifty pages later, Rory strolled into the kitchen looking for coffee. The only one up in the house was Luke. He already had the coffee ready, but he was surprised to see Rory awake.

"Wow! You're up early!" Luke exclaimed.

"Actually…I never went to sleep. So really I've been up late," Rory corrected.

"Why didn't you sleep? You have a big trip today?" Luke scowled.

"Adrenaline. Anyway, it's a _road_ trip. I'll sleep in the car," Rory gave her excuse.

"You should stay awake while Tristan drives. What if he's a bad driver? He could crash. You should be on the lookout," Luke countered.

"Luke, don't worry," Rory smiled. "Now stop talking because I need my coffee first.

Rory took her coffee out of the kitchen and into the living room. She turned on the T.V. to watch the weather channel. The reporter predicted highs in the 90s. He said there would be an upcoming heat wave. Rory loved the summertime, but she didn't really enjoy the frying pan it brought along. It got so hot that Rory would stay inside to stay away from the sizzling sun. Especially with her complexion, tanning wasn't really her thing. She was a burner.

---------------------------------------

It was already 10:15am, and Tristan had yet to make lunch. He rushed to get ready before Rory arrived.

While he was in the kitchen, cooking spaghetti, Rory walked in on him. She was followed closely by Lorelai, who insisted on "seeing the boy her dear daughter was to run off with."

"Wow! You can cook!" Rory exclaimed when she caught sight of him at the stove with a towel over his shoulder.

"Hey there, Mary. Oh and Mrs. Danes," Tristan greeted. He walked over to the two women to shake Lorelai's hand.

"Call me Lorelai. Mrs. Danes makes me sound old and married," Lorelai winked.

"Mom, you are old and married," Rory laughed, nudging her mother.

"Be quiet, honey," Lorelai nudged back, giggling the whole time.

"I assume you came to see Rory off? Wouldn't you stay for lunch too?" Tristan offered.

"Actually no. I'll just be going now. Thank you for the offer though. I've got some things to do at home," Lorelai thanked Tristan. As she turned to leave, she called, "Have fun, kids!"

Lunch was delicious. Rory complimented Tristan's cooking, "You're really good at cooking!"

"Oh. It's nothing. The only thing I can cook is spaghetti anyway," Tristan said modestly.

"We'll, you're way better than me! I couldn't cook to save my life!" Rory laughed.

Their conversation carried on, light and easy. Rory felt comfortable in Tristan's presence. She felt like they'd been friends forever and everything at Chilton never even occurred. Though she was happy, Rory felt a small void in this friendly relationship with Tristan. As she was sipping her soda, she realized what it was. She missed the playful banter. She missed arguing with Tristan, as scary as that seemed. She even missed seeing that smirk of his playing across his lips.

"You've changed," Rory stated out of the blue.

"I certainly hope so," Tristan laughed, but his laughter faded when Rory began to frown. "What's the matter?"

"I guess I'm just missing the old you a little,"

"I knew you were secretly in love with me in high school," Tristan smirked.

"Now that's better," Rory laughed. Tristan laughed, too.

"But don't get me wrong. I still like the changed you better. Though every once in awhile, it's nice to banter with you," Rory explained.

"I knew you'd give in to my charm sometime," Tristan smirked again.

"Get your head out of the gutter, DuGrey!" Rory playfully swatted at him as they cleared up the dishes from lunch.

After lunch, Rory and Tristan loaded Tristan's SUV. When Tristan saw how little Rory was brining along, he said incredulously, "Is that _all_ you brought?"

"Yeah, I pack light," Rory responded.

"Most girls bring their entire wardrobe!" Tristan exclaimed.

"We'll, I'm not most girls," Rory smiled.

They finished packing up the car, and Rory made a call to her mother to tell Lorelai that they were leaving. Lorelai made Rory promise to call periodically. Tristan brought a bunch of maps and a few guidebooks and stored them in the consul between the two front seats. Soon they were ready to go. Tristan backed out of the garage and down the driveway, and the white SUV hit the road with two very excited friends.

* * *

Yay so they're on the road now! What do you think of the phone call with Logan? Was it weird? Is it unrealistic? I didn't really know how to make Logan react to it all, so I just made it go with the story.I don't think normal peoplewould really react that way lol but too bad…in my fanfic they do heh I hope you all liked the TRORY action!

My! This was a really long chapter! But it makes up for the last one :)

The title is from "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World. So…everything will be just fine…or will it? Hehe .:evil grin:. We'll see…

Babydrag0nfly


	9. AN

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter. :(

I'm just writing to let you know that the reason I haven't updated in like a week is because I've had swim practice, basketball games (I play for the pep band and it's mandatory), school (which is finally catching up), managing clubs (I'm president of a couple, and I've been so busy planning meetings and such), and I'm going to L.A. on Friday! I'm about to pull out my hair!!!

Anyway, I probably won't be able to update for maybe another week since I'll be in L.A. this weekend, and I've got a TON of tests to take next week :( BUT I want you all to know that all your reviews were GREATLY appreciated! I reached 100 reviews and that was AWESOME! I never expected people to like it that much, so THANK YOU!!

I will try my hardest to write that next chapter. I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going to happen. They're off to New York: LOTS of site seeing! (And shopping hehe).

To Season 4.5: Thanks for all the feedback on the country. Sorry my email wasn't posted, but this is it: dazzlingdragon8 at yahoo dot com (apparentlyI can't type out my emailthe normal way on this thing...something about hyperlinks i guessweird). I'll probably email you sometime about other states. I think I'm going to make them take the upper route through Las Vegas into SF just because I really want to take them to Las Vegas. However, I think I'm also going to incorporate southern Cali by having them drive down there too after spending some time in the bay area. I really want them to hit the beach ;) THANK YOU!!

So, once again, sorry guys! I hope you're all having a better, less stressful week than I am! ;)

Babydrag0nfly


	10. Maybe in a Different Light

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N: hey guys! Yeah…I'm back…for now. I've been SO BUSY! IT'S INSANE! Soon, though, swimming will be over as will school, and IT'LL BE SUMMER! OH I can't wait hehe! Ok so I WOULD do my usual list of personal responses to reviewers, but I know you guys just want to read…so I'll just get to the story this time, but THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I HIT 100, WHICH IS AWESOME THANKS SO MUCH, GUYS! Now, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 9

:Maybe in a Different Light:

"So, are we ever going to switch off drivers? Like, when you get tired I'll take over?" Rory questioned.

"No. My car. I drive," Tristan responded without taking his eyes off the road.

"What? You don't trust me with your car? I'm not going to _crash_ it!" Rory pouted and crossed her arms. "So I have to sit here passively this entire trip! I never get to take over the wheel!" She continued pouting for a little while, then, she called out, "Fine! I get to control the music in the car!"

"Okay, fine," Tristan reluctantly gave in. "As long as it isn't too loud and doesn't disturb my driving."

Rory popped in an All-American Rejects CD, and she set it on repeat. After a few minutes of listening and kind of singing along, Rory became bored, and she told Tristan so.

"You know what you can do? Check out the maps and decide what places you want to hit. You can be the designated location/direction person," Tristan suggested.

At this, Rory almost jumped out of her seat with excitement. "I feel so special. Designated Location/Direction Person. It sounds so important hehe. I like it!" Rory exclaimed with glee. Tristan just laughed as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, well, New York City is a must!" Rory decided.

"Well, yeah, and we're kind of already headed there…" Tristan agreed. "The question for NYC is how long you want to stay there and what you want to do?"

"Hmm…" Rory thought for a moment, then replied, "Museums, Broadway musicals, Ground Zero, Statue of Liberty, and of course, shopping."

"Man! So what's that? Like a week? We'll never get out of the East Coast at that rate!" Tristan laughed.

"Fine then! We'll cut the museums and Ground Zero. We _have_ to see at least one musical, and the Statue of Liberty is like, _required_, and shopping…because IT'S NYC!" Rory compromised. "We can do that in about two days. Happy?"

"Much better. Where do you want to go after NYC?"

"I'm not sure yet. Either Illinois or Texas. Chicago sounds good, but so does San Antonio. We can decide later. I like the spontaneity! And now, I'm tired, so I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get to New York, which should just be a couple of hours, right?"

Tristanconfirmed Rory's statement, but he found that she had already drifted off to sleep. Tristan admired Rory's sleeping form. She looked like an angel with her fair skin and long eyelashes. He smiled to himself and returned his gaze to the gray pavement and yellow lines.

---------------------------------

"Wake up, sleepy head!" Tristan gave Rory a gentle shove to wake her up. "I've already checked into the hotel."

Rory groaned and reluctantly got out of the car.

"Come on…you can continue your nap in the hotel room. Let's just get up there, first," Tristan ushered.

In a trance-like state, Rory trudged through the lobby and into the elevator that took them up to the 23rd floor. She was too tired to take note of her surroundings. She made her way down the hallway to her room and flopped on one of the queen-sized beds. In a matter of seconds, she was asleep, and nothing could wake her for the next two hours.

When Rory finally woke up, she felt lost and confused. She almost forgot about the whole trip with Tristan, but she remembered as she spotted Tristan lounging on the other bed, reading a book. Tristan looked up at her and smiled.

"So, are you ready for a night out on the city?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Rory replied. She was still a little groggy from her recent nap. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well I already called in to get tickets for the musical. We're going to see 'Wicked'."

"How did you know I wanted to see that?" Rory asked.

"Well…you were reading the book," Tristan stated matter-of-factly.

Rory laughed. _Gosh! He's so perceptive and observing! Logan would never pick up on anything like that!_ At the thought of Logan, Rory remembered the point of her trip. She really needed to figure things out. _Do I want to break it off with Logan? What about Tristan? He seems so much different lately._ Rory mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts of all this. She had a musical to get ready for! "When does it start?"

"In exactly two and a half hours," Tristan checked his watch.

"OOO! What should I wear?" Rory asked allowed though it was more directed to herself.

"Anything you want. You probably don't want to wear high heels or anything seeing as we're going to walk to the theater," Tristan advised.

"Tristan DuGrey! Walking!" Rory gasped mockingly. "I didn't think you were the kind of guy to _walk_ down Broadway. I mean…where's the white limo that drops you off at the red carpet entrance?" Rory joked.

"Well…if you _really_ want, I can arrange that, but I just thought it would be more…normal…to walk, and plus we could check out the cool city lights and stores along the way. It's all part of the experience," Tristan explained.

"Yeah. I think walking will be fun. If we get bored, we could always make fun of the other people walking down the street," Rory giggled.

"Now _that_ is something I never thought Rory Gilmore would do. But I guess below that sweet, innocent, face, there's a dark, wild side just begging to be set free," Tristan exaggerated and smirked.

"Well, of course, how else would I be able to get away with all those naughty things I do," Rory mirrored Tristan's smirk.

"And I guess the little nymph has a smirk of her own, as well," Tristan noticed.

"I only learn from the best," Rory credited Tristan. The two burst out laughing. "Okay, we should really get ready, now. I CALL THE BATHROOM FIRST!" Rory jumped off the bed, grabbed all her stuff, and ran around the room, trying to figure out which door led to the bathroom. After opening two closets and a door leading to a sitting room, Tristan directed her toward the real bathroom door with an amused look on his face. "Next time, before you call the bathroom first, find out which door actually leads to the bathroom!"

---------------------------------

An hour and a half later, Rory and Tristan were strolling down the street, side by side. Rory wore a flowing skirt and a cute tank top. With Tristan's advice, she wore one-inch heeled sandals. Though this did not help with the height difference between her and Tristan, at least her feet would live through the night. Tristan wore a collared shirt and khaki pants. They both looked casual, yet sophisticated.

They did not have to resort to making fun of any innocent bystanders since Rory was captivated by the city lights and nightlife, and she was far from bored. She kept tugging on Tristan's arm and pointing things out to him. Tristan smiled at her childish excitement.

The pair finally arrived at the theatre showing "Wicked." They took their designated seats and waited for the show to begin.

---------------------------------

"Wow! That's all I have to say," Rory exclaimed.

"It was a really good show. I never thought these things could be so entertaining. My parents always drag me along, and it's usually just a pain. We should do this more often," Tristan agreed.

Rory smiled back. _Does he mean that in a we-should-go-on-more-dates kind of way? Because unless I'm blind, this was a lot like a date. Then again…this whole trip could be deemed a date since it's just the two of us. Maybe he just likes hanging out with people his age rather than his parents because some parents can be rather boring. Why does he have to be so confusing? But I must admit, attending this musical was really fun. Imagine flying to New York to watch a musical every weekend with Tristan. I could get used to that, but that would mean Tristan and me in a really weirdly close relationship. What am I so afraid of?_

Rory was pulled out of her thoughts as Tristan asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

Rory looked across the street and smiled, "COFFEE!" She grabbed Tristan, and began dragging him to the little coffee shop.

"I should have known," Tristan muttered.

As they entered the coffee shop, Rory told Tristan, "Okay, and after this, we have to go get ice cream because I'm in a cookie dough mood."

"Good because I'm in a mint chocolate chip mood," Tristan said.

"I never thought of you as a mint chocolate chip kind of guy," Rory observed.

"And why not?" Tristan demanded.

"Because I always thought of you as…a strawberry guy. JUST KIDDING! You should have seen your face! It was _priceless_!" Rory laughed as she sipped her coffee.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT!" Tristan argued.

Rory couldn't stop laughing. "I know…you're not…You're such…a lady charmer," Rory said between fits of giggles.

"Damn straight," Tristan confirmed with a boost to his ego. "But the question is, do those charms work on a certain lovely lady?" Tristan lowered his voice as he looked straight into Rory's crystal blue eyes. She stopped laughing as Tristan captured and held her gaze. Suddenly, Tristan turned away, and said with a smile, "You ready for that ice cream?"

For a second, Rory was lost. She was lost in his deep blue eyes. She was lost in what he had just said. She was lost in all the un-Tristan-like things he had done. Was Rory Gilmore _falling_ for Tristan DuGrey? Immediately, a single word popped into Rory's head—_NO!_

* * *

So I hope you guys liked this chapter. What do you think about the whole Rory/Tristan bonding? Is it good? Hehe so _is_ Rory fall for Tristan? I think she is…how could she not? He's so sweet! 

Sorry if some things seem off from the other chapters. I haven't written in so long, and I seem to have forgotten some things / I've been trying to reread parts so I can make the story flow.

I don't know when I'll be able to write again, but there's less than 2 months left of school…so hopefully when summer comes around I can get more done. I don't know how long this entire story will be…it could be another 15 chapters, and that could take awhile hehe

I wasn't quite sure what kind of music Rory listened to…so I just kind of made it up. If you know…please tell me and I can change it and possibly incorporate it into the rest of my story thx :)

Thanks for all who are still reading this story! I'm really grateful for all you dedicated readers and reviewers!

This chapter's title is from "Cold" by Crossfade. It has to do with Tristan being different and Rory seeing it.

Babydrag0nfly


	11. We've Got a Good Thing Going On

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N: k it's been like a month since I last updated…but do not fear! Chapter 10 is here! Woot! And school is out in like two weeks! I'm so excited!

**Season 4.5**: Thanks for reviewing and for all your support!  
**smile 1**: Thanks:)  
**Kriti**: update is here! I hope you like it :)  
**Manydreams1216**: Thank you:)  
**TiCkLeDpInK22**:yeah, especially since school is so busy! Also, when you don't know where to go with your story. It's frustrating!  
**c**: hehe me too! ;)  
**troryfanatic87**: yeah I'm just as giddy when I've finished a chapter. I have this sense of accomplishment lol  
**Fallen Heart**: yeah it has been forever! I've almost forgotten all the things I've written. As for the other story…I've told my bff time and time again that she needs to update…she's just soo lazy lol hopefully she'll pick up once school's out  
**piper-h-99**: well here it is! Enjoy!  
**amanda**: thanks:)  
**babygirl1990**: thanks:)  
**Sare**: thanks:)  
**Gilmoregirl**: I did not see that episode or any other episodes for that matter because I've been so busy with school! It makes me so sad :( summer reruns r my best friends lol yeah I'm pretty jealous of Sophia Bush; she's so lucky!

Chapter 10

:We've Got a Good Thing Going On:

Rory dragged a very sleepy Tristan through the streets of Manhattan.

"Rory, it's 9am! We went to sleep really late last night. It is not normal for you to be this hyper! What are you on?" Tristan argued.

"For the record, I am drug free, the way to be!" Rory sung out the little catch phrase. "And why shouldn't I be excited? It's summer. I'm in New York. This is possibly the best vacation ever, so I'm going to make the best of every second," Rory countered and grinned as Tristan just groaned. "Plus, I'm on a road trip with possibly the most gorgeous guy in all of the United States," Rory added under her breath, so Tristan wouldn't hear. Rory thought, _I can't believe I just called Tristan "the most gorgeous guy in all of the United States." Maybe I am on something…_

Rory and Tristan stopped at a small café for coffee, of course, and pastries. Rory ordered about three cups, two of which she swallowed immediately. The other was "to go." It was more like something to occupy herself with while they walked down the streets.

"Okay, so where do you want to go first?" Tristan asked.

"Hmm…I've always wanted to visit Tiffany's even though I'm not one to wear much jewelry. It just seems like a "historical monument" for fashion people, and since I can't see the museums—thanks to a certain someone," Rory elbowed Tristan, "Tiffany's the next best thing."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! There are time restraints you know?" Tristan defended himself.

"Yeah. Time restrains that _you_ enforce," Rory countered back.

"Okay. Fine. You win," Tristan sagged in defeat.

"Yes! 1,257,987-Rory, 12-Tristan," Rory grinned.

"What! How is it that you have over a million and I only have 12? We've only been on the trip for a day!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Oh. No. That's accumulated over the years," Rory explained.

"You've been counting?" Tristan asked, interested.

"No. I just estimated."

"Okay, well I think you have serious estimating issues. You should get some help. I can even call a math teacher for you if you're too scared to ask for help yourself," Tristan played.

"No. I think you're ego is just hurt. Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" Rory cooed in an exaggerated motherly tone. Tristan burst out laughing. Soon, Rory joined in.

When they reached Tiffany's, Tristan held open the door for Rory in a gentlemanly fashion, and Rory stepped in the air-conditioned building. She stared in awe at the beautiful interior. She made her way to one of the glass cases on her right, and Tristan followed behind. She gazed at all the silver and gold, and the pretty gems twinkled up at her.

"See anything you like?" Tristan asked over her shoulder as Rory peered at a beautiful heart pendant necklace with a single sapphire gem. _That would look stunning around Rory's neck. The sapphire would really bring out her eyes, _Tristan thought to himself as he smiled.

Rory shrugged in response, "Not really."

"You know, a girl's best friend is supposed to be a diamond," Tristan urged.

"Well, I disagree. How can a diamond come close to being a best friend? Diamonds aren't there when you're upset. They can't give advice. They don't support you in your decisions. You can't watch movies together and drool over cute boys. There are so many things that diamonds lack, like emotions and a brain…" Rory would have gone on in her own little world if Tristan hadn't interrupted.

"Well, technically you could watch movies_ with_ a diamond, only the diamond wouldn't actually be watching; it would just be there with you," Tristan grinned.

Rory smacked him, "You get my point."

As Rory headed to the left side to inspect the jewelry in those glass cases, Tristan spoke to a salesperson. As Tristan was finishing up with speaking to the salesperson, Rory walked over and stood by his side. Together they exited Tiffany's.

"What'd you get?" Rory asked Tristan when she noticed he was holding a Tiffany's bag in his hand.

"Oh. Just a little something for a girl I know," Tristan replied evasively.

Rory became suspicious. "Girlfriend?"

Tristan looked at Rory and smirked, "Jealous, Mary?"

Rory quickly answered, "No. Just wondering."

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She doesn't like me that way," Tristan explained.

"But you like her?" Rory said, trying to understand.

"Yeah," Tristan replied. Inside, Rory was disappointed. _Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm actually feeling jealous because Tristan likes a girl. Why am I jealous? I shouldn't be jealous! Maybe the fact that he's given up on trying to win me over bothers me. The fact that he's moved on to someone else…but we're friends now, and I'm comfortable with that. Do I want us to be more than friends? _Rory cut off her thoughts, not wanting to get tangled up again and definitely not wanting to answer that question.

"That's a first. Since when do girls not like you?" Rory tried to lighten the dimming mood.

"Exactly! Maybe you could convince her to like me," Tristan laughed.

"Maybe she'll like you after you give her the gift. After all, you said, 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend,'" Rory offered.

"Is that agreement I hear? After you disagreed with me _and_ justified yourself in a ten minute speech?" Tristan gasped in fake awe.

Rory just hit his arm playfully and said, "Oh be quiet. That was just what I thought. The rest of the girl population probably thinks differently."

"Stop trying to cover it up, Rory. I think I win that one. 1,257,987-Rory, 13-Tristan! I'm catching up. Watch out, Rory! By the end of this trip, I might just be ahead of you," Tristan exclaimed victoriously.

"In what dimension? The 13th?" Rory laughed.

"There are only 12 dimensions in the universe, Rory."

"Exactly! So, I think I win that argument," Rory grinned triumphantly.

Tristan sighed in defeat. "So where to next?"

"MACY'S!" Rory shouted excitedly. "It's amazing! FIVE stories! FIVE!"

Tristan just laughed at Rory's childishness. In Macy's, Rory went through racks of clothes as Tristan basically just followed her around. However, Tristan was never once bored because Rory was so energetic and hyper that he had hardly a second to blink let alone get bored. Rory tugged Tristan to the dress section. She was set on trying on at least 5 dresses. She had never seen such a huge selection of dresses. All the Macys' back home were puny.

"Okay. Now you sit here, and wait for me to come out," Rory instructed as she ushered Tristan into a chair outside the fitting room. Tristan complied and made himself comfortable as Rory disappeared into a stall. Tristan sighed. He'd never had so much fun shopping with a girl before. Only Rory could make it this exciting.

Rory peered around the door into the "waiting room" of the fitting room to see Tristan staring blankly at the wallpaper, lost in thought. She shyly stepped out and stood in front of Tristan, taking him by surprise because he hadn't seen her sneak up on him. The second he saw Rory, his jaw nearly hit the floor. Rory was gorgeous as she was, but in this dress, she was indescribable. The dress hugged her slight curves. It was black and simple, yet stunning. It was a halter with a low v-neck, and it went to her knees. The skirt portion was flowy, the kind of skirt to twirl around in. Rory smiled as Tristan gathered himself.

"Wow! You look gorgeous, Rory," Tristan voiced his thoughts.

"Thanks," Rory said self-consciously. "I think the v-neck is a little too low, though." With that, she dashed off to change back to her normal clothes. The rest of the dresses she tried on were a lot more conservative, things older women would wear. Rory never intended on buying a dress anyway. She was just looking for some fun in trying on different dresses. At the end of her spree, Tristan was surprised that she hadn't gotten anything.

"You made me sit through all of that for nothing?" Tristan said.

"Basically, yeah," Rory confirmed.

"Oh Come on! Why don't you get that first dress you tried on? It looked really good on you!" Tristan tried to convince Rory.

"It's WAY too low!" Rory argued.

"Who cares! My new goal for this trip is to make you more laid back and carefree," Tristan stated, determined. With that, he made his way to the dress rack, picked up the simple black dress, and headed to the cashier.

Rory just looked on, too shocked to move or say anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it!

I'm sorry if Rory seems a bit OOC in this chapter. I haven't written in SO LONG!

So who is this girl that Tristan likes? You probably hate me for that, but no worries. Everything will be great in the end. I assure you.

OMG! I saw the preview for this week's episode of GG, are Logan and Rory gonna get married? Well I kind of hope so because my best friend and I maintain the theory that Logan was SUPPOSED to be Tristan, but since CMM was on One Tree Hill, they couldn't bring him back. I mean, it makes sense doesn't it? Logan is like identical to Tristan in personality and everything! So in my own dreamland, Logan is Tristan, and I do hope that Rory does marry "Tristan." (But of course Tristan (CMM) is way hotter than Logan)

This chapter's title is from "C'mon Baby" by Wakefield

Babydrag0nfly


	12. I Think It's Time for Change

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N: back from can cun…kind of a crappy trip, but here's a new chapter :) enjoy!

Chapter 11

:I Think It's Time for Change:

Next stop, nowhere really. Tristan and Rory were just driving in the general direction of West.

"Where are we?" Rory asked uncertainly.

"No idea," Tristan answered not the least bit fazed.

"Shouldn't you get an idea?" Rory asked. She was getting a little nervous about being lost in the middle of, well, nowhere. All she could see around her was vegetation. No houses, no buildings, no gas stations. Just NOTHING!

"Relax, Mary," Tristan smirked.

Rory gaped in realization. "This is all a ploy isn't it. It's part of your plan to make me more carefree. Well, let me tell you, it isn't working! I'm one step away from hyperventilating, and I don't think you want to see me like that. It's quite frightening, not to mention I have to start telling myself how to BREATHE!" Rory exclaimed all in one breath as her voice got higher and higher.

Tristan winced. "Okay, calm down, Rory. I do know where we are. Don't worry."

"LIAR!" Rory yelled. "You don't know where we are. Admit it!"

"No I do. We're somewhere between the east coast and the west coast and we're heading west," Tristan pointed to the compass built into his car.

"THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH, TRISTAN DUGREY!" Rory was frantically waving her hands around in a crazy manner.

Tristan laughed. "You are so amusing!"

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!" Rory was beyond frustrated.

"Really, Mare. You have nothing to worry about. My car has a GPS (Global Positioning System)," Tristan revealed.

Rory stopped flailing her arms to stare at Tristan's smiling face.

"YOU HAVE A GPS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I WENT THROUGH TO GET ALL THOSE STUPID MAPS!"

"Hey, I never told you to get any maps. You did that all on your own," Tristan pointed out. "And anyway, it couldn't have been that much trouble since you can get every map in the world at any local grocery store."

"That's not the point," Rory glared. "You could have at least told me." Rory turned away from Tristan to look out the window in the pretense that she was no longer speaking to him for his horrid actions against her.

Tristan sighed. _Great! I had to go and mess everything up_, he thought.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that. I really just want you to have fun and be carefree. It's summer! Relax a little," Tristan apologized.

Rory let her shoulders slump. Then she turned back towards him. "Apology accepted, but no more of this 'let's lie to Rory' stuff," She replied, still a little sore at his little game.

"Alright, no more lies, but you have to promise that you'll try to let loose a little more on this trip, please," Tristan compromised.

"Fine," Rory conceded. "I'll have you know that I'm not entirely uptight. I'm ready to have some fun, especially since my Mom made me bring a bikini instead of a one-piece," Rory winked. "Just find me a pool or a beach."

Tristan looked at Rory to see a smirk, copied from the master himself, plastered on her face. He shook his head. Rory was such a silly girl, and that was what he loved about her. Tristan flashed his own smirk and said, "Don't worry, I'll find you that pool in no time flat, and sure enough, as they emerged from the foliage, there was a hotel with a pool. It wasn't a five star hotel or anything, but it also wasn't some run down, one-night-stand motel either.

Rory narrowed her eyes. "I can't believe there's a hotel here in practically the middle of nowhere."

"Well you know me, I just called some people and had one built right here just for us," Tristan said.

Rory burst out laughing. "You can't be serious!"

"No. I'm not serious, but my family and I used to come here a lot. It's a nice place to go to get away from everything. Sometimes, the high society gets stuffy, and we need a little air, if you know what I mean," Tristan explained.

"What state are we in, anyway?" Rory questioned.

"We're in the state of Indiana," Tristan announced.

"Cool!" Rory exclaimed. "So, is there anything to visit here? Monuments? Important buildings? Museums?"

"Actually, not really. My point for coming here was just to sit back and relax. We can go on some trails and hang out by the pool," Tristan explained.

Rory was a little deflated, but she didn't let that show. She realized that vacation didn't have to revolve around seeing historical things. She also didn't want to disappoint Tristan. "Okay. The first think I'm going to do is change into my swim suit since it's so darn hot out here and jump in the pool. Care to join me?"

"Sure," Tristan smiled as he pulled in front of the lobby to check into the hotel.

They entered the air-conditioned lobby together, and Tristan approached the counter with Rory by his side.

"Ah, Mr. DuGrey. How are you today?" The man at the counter greeted, apparently recognizing Tristan.

"I'm fine, George. How are you?" Tristan pleasantly greeted back like they were old friends.

"I'm great. Can I help you with anything?" George got down to business.

"Yes, we'd like a room. Actually," Tristan turned to Rory, "Do you want your own room? Or would it be okay if we shared?"

Rory looked at Tristan. She didn't want to make him pay for an extra room just for her, even if he had the money to spare, so she said, "We can share. It's fine with me."

Then, she added, "As long as there are two beds."

"Of course, Mary. What kind of a person do you take me for?" Tristan laughed. "So one room it is, George," Tristan told the man.

"Alright, then. Your room number is 751. It's on the 7th floor. Here are your keys. I hope your stay is wonderful, Mr. DuGrey and Miss…"

"Gilmore," Tristan supplied.

"Miss Gilmore," The man smiled.

With that, the two made their way to the elevator with all their things.

O.O.O.O.O.O

"I'M READY!" Rory popped out of the bathroom in her new bikini and a sarong around her waist.

She wore a cute blue bikini that wasn't all string, but close. The straps were a little thicker. It was halter-top style with a deep v-neck, leaving her back open. Her bikini bottoms sported a stylish belt. Her porcelain skin contrasted with the deep blue color, but it brought out her cerulean eyes, and her sarong matched perfectly. Tristan couldn't help but stare.

Rory bounced around excitedly as Tristan reminded himself to close his mouth and make an effort to say something.

"Wow, Rory!" Tristan exclaimed. "I'm really liking this carefree side of you."

Rory just beamed and grabbed his hand to drag him out the door and into the elevator.

* * *

And the happy couple is headed to the pool. What awaits them there, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Evil grin. Actually I don't know if anything will really happen yet…I only decide what happens when I sit down to write lol

I hope you enjoyed this chapter after I've been gone for over a month…I give you the right to kill me now for being so neglectful, however, I'll be gone another month in UCSD so hopefully I'll be able to update again before I leave! I hope u liked the trory action :)

This chapter's title is from "Stories" by Trapt.

Reviews are greatly appreciated! I love you guys!

Babydrag0nfly


	13. I Almost Had You

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N: all those wonderful reviews inspired me to write another chapter :) I really do appreciate them guys even though I get lazier and lazier lol

Chapter 12

:I Almost Had You:

Rory did a cannonball into the clear blue waters of the hotel pool. When she resurfaced, she beckoned for Tristan to do the same. He hesitated, and Rory noticed.

"C'mon, Tristan, Mr. You-Should-Be-More-Carefree," Rory teased. "Shouldn't _you_ be setting the example?"

"Okay! Fine! I'm coming," Tristan relinquished. He took a running start and copied Rory's cannonball, only making a much bigger splash. The pool swished around with the waves.

When Tristan didn't resurface, Rory began to get worried. She looked around the pool as she treaded water in the middle. The sun's glare off the water kept her from seeing much under the surface. Suddenly, someone grabbed Rory from behind, tickling her.

"AHH!" screamed Rory. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but soon she came to her senses and turned around to tickle Tristan back.

"Gotcha!" Tristan exclaimed. "So what's the score now? Is it…50,000-Me, 13,000-you?"

"I don't know where you're getting those numbers, but _obviously,_ you're way off! I'm still winning remember," Rory defended.

"I don't think so! I just won about 49,000 points from the tickling alone," Tristan explained.

"No. That didn't count. I was seriously worried about you. It isn't nice to scare unsuspecting, worried, innocent girls," Rory stated.

"Innocent? HA! Yeah right!" Tristan joked.

"Oh! Does this mean I'm not Mary anymore?" Rory asked hopefully. But another part of her mind was disappointed. She still wanted to be Tristan's innocent Mary. The name had grown on her.

"No. You'll always be Mary…but maybe a not so innocent Mary," Tristan winked.

Rory splashed him with a mock hurt expression on her face. They continued to move around the pool in a splashing frenzy, playing war. It wasn't until too late that Rory realized she was cornered in the deep end. Tristan stopped splashing, so Rory followed suit. There was an odd expression on Tristan's face that Rory couldn't quite decipher. She became really suspicious and reminded herself to stay on guard because she knew that whatever Tristan was up to couldn't be any good.

However, all of Rory's guards couldn't have prepared her for Tristan's attack. In one fell swoop, Tristan had her between him and the wall, and he kissed her lips gently. To say Rory was shocked is an understatement. She was practically in denial. She convinced herself that she was making it all up, and that Tristan was not kissing her at that very moment. But in two seconds flat, all of that was out the window, and Rory leaned forward, encouraging Tristan to keep kissing her.

Finally, the two broke apart for much needed air. Tristan leaned his forehead against Rory's.

"Rory, before you say anything, let me just get this out. I love you. Yes, I know that's hard to believe and your little mind is going 'NO, HE DOESN'T', but the truth is, YES, HE DOES! And I know I've put you in an awkward position, what with Logan and everything back home, but Rory, I can't let you go without at least telling you how I feel. It's been a really long time, and I thought I'd forgotten you, but I could never forget you. I know we were supposed to be just friends, and I'm trying really hard, but everything about you makes me feel like if I just stay friends with you, I'll be losing something great…" Tristan whispered all of this in one breath until Rory put her finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Tristan, don't worry," Rory whispered back. With that, she kissed him one last time on the lips and climbed out of the pool, leaving Tristan unsure about his actions.

As Rory headed back toward their hotel room, she felt light-headed, as if she were on a cloud. She couldn't help smiling, and she could guess why. It definitely had to do with a certain blonde, blue-eyed boy, well man now. _I guess I've finally decided. I choose Tristan. But I think I want to think it out a little more or talk to Tristan about this before I call Logan. If this is what true love feels like, then I want to feel like this all the time! Hehehehe. Oh God! Did I just giggle? Okay, Rory, the elevator has arrived, all you have to do is step in, and go to your room. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the pool, Tristan contemplated everything concerning Rory. _Should I confront her? Maybe she just wants a little bit of time. Yeah, I'll just hang out here at the pool for a little while until she calms down. Well, I mean, she didn't seem too angry. What was up with the "Tristan, don't worry" and the kiss? I totally thought she'd blow up at me or hit me or something. I hope I didn't scare her. No, Rory doesn't scare easily. She just needs lots of time to think, yes, that's it because Rory likes to think things over and over and over again…_

"Hey, hottie," drawled a saccharine voice.

Tristan snapped out of his thoughts only to see a leggy brunette in a barely-there bikini standing above him on the pool deck.

"Mind if I join you?" the bimbo asked with a seductive wink.

"No. It _is_ an open pool," Tristan stated the obvious, trying to keep from rolling his eyes. The girl giggled and sat down to dangle her legs in and slowly slide the rest of her body underwater. She did all of this in a slow, seductive manner.

Tristan just looked on with distaste. _Someone should tell her that she's trying WAY too hard. _

The brunette attempted to strike up a conversation about how hard she worked on her tan. Tristan just smiled a fake smile and let his mind wander to Rory. _I wonder if I've given her enough time to think. I really want to get away from this girl. _

"You know what, uh what did you say your name was again?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, Mindy!" She giggled, flipping her hair.

"Yeah, Mindy, I've got to go. You know, people are waiting for me…" Tristan semi-lied. He hoped Rory would be waiting for him.

"Okay," Mindy sighed, putting on a pout she thought made her look cute. "Will I see you around?" She asked hopefully.

"Uh…probably not. We're leaving tomorrow. We're on a road trip, you know," Tristan explained, desperately trying to get away.

"Oh! How exciting! I'm on a road trip, too! I'm here with two of my closest girl friends. Maybe we could tag along!" Mindy bounced up and down in excitement at the opportunity to hang around Tristan.

"You don't even know where we're going," Tristan stated blandly, not trying to sound pleasant anymore. However, Mindy didn't even noticed.

"That's okay! I'll come to your room, now and we can plan. Our plans are all flexible; we can go wherever!" Mindy latched onto Tristan's arm in a death grip.

"You know, I really don't think it's a good—" Tristan tried to get away.

"Oh don't worry about it! It'll be so much fun!" Mindy dragged Tristan to the elevators.

Tristan couldn't believe the situation he was in. _What will Rory think when I show up at the room with some bimbo attached to my arm! If she doesn't already hate me, she's going to hate me now! Okay, calm, DuGrey. Just tell the girl that you have a girlfriend, Rory, and that you don't like her, and she's not welcome to tag along on the road trip…But Rory hates being used. Well, maybe she'll understand that you're trying to get rid of an unwanted girl. _

Tristan and the arm attachment approached the hotel room door. Before he took out the key to the room, he turned to Mindy and said, "Look, I'll make this simple for you. You can't come on this trip. I don't like you. I have a girlfriend. Okay?"

The girl gaped at him, unattached her arm, and stomped off toward the elevators. _Phew!_ Tristan mentally congratulated himself for getting rid of the unwanted girl. He turned around to unlock the door, but it was already open, and Rory stood in the doorway, looking stricken.

* * *

WOOT! I finished a chapter!and left you a little cliffy.After like 3 months or whatever. Sorry that took so long guys! You are free to throw fruit and any other projectiles at me…I know I made you guys wait a long time. ANYWAY, they kissed! But what is this? Turmoil? I don't know…you'll just have to find out…granted that I update this next time on time lol

I hope Tristan doesn't sound too mushy in his little monologue…or well at least I hope it doesn't bother you too much.

This chapter's title is from "Almost" by Bowling for Soup. It's a great song ;)

Anyway, let me know what you think

Babydrag0nfly


	14. Ticket to Heaven

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N: yay I updated pretty quickly this time…and btw for those of you who didn't want this story to be like all the other trorys where Rory runs away again and again, don't worry, thought at first it might seem like that, please just keep reading :)

Thanks to all reviewers! And the feedback was awesome! I hope this chapter meets all your expectations!

Chapter 13

:Ticket to Heaven:

"OH MY GOD!" Rory gasped with wide eyes. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Rory, please listen. I can exp—" Tristan tried to explain, but Rory cut him off.

"I never thought I'd see the day you told off a bimbo!" Rory started laughing. "Wow! Is it the end of the world?"

Tristan just looked back at her. _She's not mad? Hmm, well I'm not complaining._

"Well, yeah. What would I need a bimbo for?" Tristan played it cool.

"I don't know…maybe to boost your ego?" Rory teased. "You know, what with me deflating your ego every second."

"Well," Tristan leaned in close, "I can deal with that as long as it's _you_ who's doing the deflating" Tristan whispered adding a wink.

Rory blushed, as usual as Tristan caught and held her gaze. Breaking the connection, Rory hooked an arm around Tristan's and dragged him into their room, shutting the door behind them.

"So, tell me the story. I want to know what happened," Rory said eagerly, bouncing on the bed.

Tristan recounted his encounter with the annoying girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where to next?" Rory asked Tristan after they'd had a lovely dinner in the small restaurant in the lobby of the hotel. The couple had run into the topic of their previous conversation during dinner, and Rory and Tristan had a fun time flaunting their close friendship and laughing at the jealous rage spreading across the bimbo's otherwise halfway decent features.

"It's your turn to choose," Tristan stated, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

"Let's hit up Las Vegas!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

That night, they packed up their things, and prepared for sleep. Rory lay in bed, contemplating the day's events. _I haven't spoken to Tristan at all about the kiss. And what about when he said he already had a girlfriend to that girl? No. He can't have a girlfriend. Was he just lying? And why _did_ he tell her off? I thought he liked the attention. He's never objected before. _Rory turned her head to the side, looking across the nightstand at Tristan's sleeping form on the opposite bed.

"Tristan!" Rory whispered.

"Yeah…" Tristan replied groggily.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Tristan said, eyes closed.

"Whey you told that girl that you already had a girlfriend, who were you referring to? I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend" Rory asked. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest in fear of what his answer might be.

"You," Tristan whispered.

"Me?" Rory was almost shocked. She had half hoped he'd been referring to her, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Yes Mary, it may be hard to believe, but I do love you," Tristan explained, and with that, he fell back asleep.

"Tristan, I think I love you, too," Rory whispered, but she was only met with Tristan's heavy breathing. "I love you, too," Rory repeated the words to herself. They sounded strange, yet they gave her a kind of comfort that nothing ever had before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Tristan and Rory piled into Tristan's SUV.

"Next stop, Las Vegas!" Tristan exclaimed as they hit the road. "Which hotel on the strip do you want to stay in?"

"Hmmm…OOO! Let's stay in MGM Grand! I've always wanted to see the cute little lions! I've always wanted to meet them in person, you know, since just seeing them on the screen isn't that same," Rory responded enthusiastically.

"You know, those lions aren't the same ones they use for the movies," Tristan looked at her.

Rory slapped him on the arm and settled on a small pout, "Thanks for bursting my bubble!"

"Anytime," Tristan said, then realized his arm was stinging, "Ouch, Mary, you pack a hard slap. Didn't I ever tell you not to smack the person driving the car you're riding in the passenger's seat in?"

Rory just crossed her arms over her chest and continued to pout. She looked straight ahead, determined to give Tristan the silent treatment.

"O…so now you're not going to talk to me? Is that how it is?" Tristan continued to play.

Silence.

"Okay, Mary, I can play your game," Tristan gave her a little wink. "You know that if you continue to ignore me, and not look at me, it'll just make it that much better when you finally come to your senses and gaze upon my gorgeous self."

Silence

"You'll be so taken aback by my radiance that you won't be able to control yourself…" Tristan gave a suggestive smirk.

More silence.

"Mary, I know there's a Magdalene deep down just waiting for the chance to spring to the surface, and I'm just the one to bring her out. You'll realize just how much you want me, and I'll be happy to oblige, if you know what I mean…"

Silence.

"Okay, you know what, I'll be blunt with you. I know what goes on in that little head of yours. You fantasize about me _all_ day. You think up dirty little things you want to do with me. Here, let me elaborate. You want to kiss me passionately in compromised positions on the bed with my hands under your shirt and yours down my—"

"OKAY! STOP! STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!" Rory conceded, sighing and throwing her hands up in surrender.

Tristan smiled victoriously. "I win, which means the score is…what is the score anyway?"

"Tristan: -1000, Rory: 5000000000," Rory deadpanned.

"Uh huh, sure. And cats can sing," Tristan stated unbelievingly.

"Actually, cats _can_ sing…in cat language. All that meowing they do at night, that's the cat's chorus practicing. Didn't you know?" Rory countered.

"No. Cats DO NOT sing. They meow. That's not singing," Tristan fought.

"It IS singing, for cats anyway. Just because you're not a cat and you can't appreciate their melodic harmonies, doesn't mean it isn't singing!" Rory emphasized.

Tristan pretended to bang his head against the steering wheel while Rory's lips turned up in a grin.

"Looks like I win that one. Tristan: -1000, Rory: 500000001," Rory recounted.

"How did I even get negative?" Tristan asked, confused. "Obviously, SOMEONE'S not playing fair. And whoever named you scorekeeper because you suck at it!"

"Well, first off, you got negative because you LOST points," Rory explained.

"But WHEN and WHERE and HOW?" Tristan interjected.

"That doesn't matter," Rory brushed him off and Tristan frowned, eyes on the road.

"Secondly, I am _scorekeeper_ since you _asked_ me for the score. If you can't remember, that's your problem," Rory smiled triumphantly.

"Maybe so…" Tristan couldn't argue anymore. "So what were we talking about last night? I was half asleep, and I can't remember…" Tristan changed the subject.

_He doesn't remember, huh. Should I remind him? Or should I just say it was nothing? It's such a serious topic, and most of the time, we're just joking around. But relationships have to be based on trust and honesty. _"I asked you who you were referring to when you told that girl you already had a girlfriend."

"Oh! Wow, my memory is shot. I must have been totally out of it," Tristan laughed. "But that's an easy question. I was _obviously_ referring to you." Tristan became more serious, "Rory, if you don't want to just be friends, I understand."

It was Rory's turn to laugh, "Since when was just being friends okay with any guy? Tristan, I like you, too. Maybe love," Rory said, adding the last part under her breath so Tristan wouldn't hear. "I think I've made my decision. I'll call Logan when we get to Las Vegas," Rory gave a small smile. "Thanks Tristan," she whispered, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Tristan was in shock. He couldn't believe that Rory had given him a chance. _Well, now that I have the chance, I better not blow it! _He smiled at the small peck on the cheek Rory had given him. It was so innocent and sweet, and he hadn't been kissed on the cheek in so long. He liked the chasteness of it. He liked how Rory wasn't like other girls who threw themselves at him. _Yep, she's definitely the one. _Tristan leaned over to give Rory a kiss on the forehead. "No problem, Mary."

"Hey! Keep your eyes on the road! Wouldn't want to crash now would we?" Rory reprimanded playfully.

Tristan thought, _well actually, I wouldn't mind. I could die right now, and I'd still be the happiest man in the world. _He smiled at the thought.

Rory promptly fell asleep, and Tristan watched her peaceful form, keeping one eye on the road. _God, I must be in heaven, to be graced with such an angel! _Tristan couldn't help thinking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
so another chapter over and done. How'd you all like it? Good? Bad? Average? Let me know! And I need ideas as to what's going to happen in Las Vegas tehe…

the title of this chapter is from "ticket to heaven" by three doors down. It's an awesome song :)

ooo have u all been watching Gilmore girls? I think when Emily told off Mrs. Huntzburger, it was the greatest thing ever lol yeah GO EMILY :P anyway…tell me what you think about what's going on in the show since I don't get to watch it that often due to my business. I WANT TO KNOW! Thanks guys!

Babydrag0nfly


	15. Merry Christmas!

MERYY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

I wish I could say that as my Christmas present to you all I'm updating with an awesomely long chapter…but that's not the case :(

I have written the first part of chapter 14, but I don't really know where I'm going for the rest of it, and I've been so busy doing college applications (I'm still not done…I've got 4 more applications to finish before January!) which means I probably won't be able to write so much this break

But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story…yet…so thanks for all of you who have been sticking with it. Your support means a lot to me, really it does :)

So, MERRY CHRISTMAS again and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

(yessss hehe 2006, my graduation year! )

Babydrag0nfly


	16. Putting All My Feelings to a Close

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! And the feedback was awesome! Soo, let's check up on our good friend, Logan…

Chapter 14

:Putting All My Feelings to a Close:

Logan stared into the steaming cup of coffee that sat snuggled between his two palms on the table. He was sitting in a little coffee shop, contemplating the things in life, also known as, Rory.

"Earth to Logan!" Solange waved her hand in front of Logan's glassy eyes. Logan promptly looked up.

"What's up in your world?" Solange questioned after finally getting his attention. "You look very preoccupied. Is there something mysterious floating in you coffee? 'Cause you've been staring at it incessantly for the past, I don't know, 15 minutes."

"I guess I am a little preoccupied," Logan shrugged, not really wanting to discuss it.

"Does it have anything to do with a petite brunette with a name that starts with an 'R'?" Solange prodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

Solange was met with a confirmed silence. "C'mon Logan, talk to me about it. I know we just met, but you should know by now that you can talk to me about these things." With an afterthought, Solange added, "And don't think that because I like you I'll just keep advising you to leave Rory. I'm not _that_ selfish." She smiled a little when she saw Logan's lips quirk upward. Speaking a little more seriously, "Logan, you're first and foremost my friend, and I want whatever is best for you."

"Well…" Logan began to crack. "I guess I've just been kind of confused this past week. I don't know whether I should be angry that she practically _eloped_ with Tristan or happy for the break," at the last part, he glanced up at Solange. "We've been together for three years, and that's a LONG time. Is our relationship being thrown down the drain here?"

Solange thought awhile before answering the question, "I don't think your relationship is going down the drain. I don't think _any_ relationship is ever a waste. There's always something new to learn, whether it be about you, or your partner, or just general things about relationships. There are so many things we don't know yet, but by having relationships, we're able to learn. So don't think of this as a waste, but rather as a learning experience. If you and Rory end up going your separate ways here, you'll have had three years of learning; just make sure you put all that to use in the future."

"That makes a lot of sense, Solange. You should become a relationship therapist or something," Logan laughed. Solange shook her head and laughed as well. She felt good being able to make him laugh during a time of such internal turmoil.

"So now the question is: do I want to stay in the relationship or not?" Logan thought aloud. "It seems a little unfair that _she's_ kind of the one deciding. But I guess, if she wants out, she'll get out, but if she wants to stay? Will I stay too?"

"Well, that's entirely up to you. If Rory came back, and didn't want to break up with you, would you still want to be with her?" Solange provoked Logan.

"I don't know," Logan realized. "Again, it's three years."

"Stop thinking about how it's been a three-year relationship. What do you want, right NOW? That's what's important. It doesn't matter how long the relationship lasted. It's how you feel at this point in time." Solange counseled. "Well, I'll let you ponder that. I have to meet my mom for lunch in an hour, and if I'm not prim and proper by then, she'll have a fit about how un-lady-like I look," Solange rolled her eyes and she vacated the stool across from Logan. He looked up at her as she was leaving, "Thanks, Solange. This has helped a lot!"

"No problem, Logan, and I'm sure what's meant to be will be," Solange smiled and waved good-bye. Logan turned back to his now cold cup of coffee, and worked to make his decision.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory lay on the comfortable hotel bed, phone in hand. She quickly dialed Logan's cell phone number before she lost her nerve and chickened out. After three rings, Logan finally answered.

"Hello?"

For a moment, Rory remained silent, forgetting that someone was on the other line waiting for her to reply.

"Hello?" Logan repeated, getting a little irritated.

"Um, hey, Logan," Rory answered quietly.

"Rory?" Logan questioned cautiously. "What's up?"

"Sooo…we need to talk," Rory stated seriously.

"Well, with that tone of voice, this can't be too good can it?" Logan tried to put a joking lilt in his words but failed miserably. Instead, he just sounded down right awkward.

"That would depend on your perception because bad news to one person could be good news to another. You never know. I mean, it's the same thing as "one man's trash is another man's treasure." So what you think is bad might actually be good. You can never tell," Rory rambled on, a sign of her nervousness.

"Rory, it's okay. Calm down. I understand," Logan sighed in a soothing voice to cool Rory's nerves.

"Wait. You understand? Understand what?" Rory asked suspiciously.

"Many things," Logan sighed. "I understand what you meant about the good news and bad news perception. I understand how you feel. I understand how I feel. I understand that you called to break up," Logan explained, getting it all off his chest.

"Really?" Rory wondered. "I mean, you're not mad or upset or anything?"

"No. I don't know how to explain it, but I've just come to this understanding. The feelings aren't just one-sided, Rory. I can't get mad at you for falling for Tristan because I've done the same with Solange. And besides, I think we are both mature adults who should be able to handle this. Three years is a long time, and they were some of the best years I've had. And even though we're going our separate ways now, I would never trade those years for anything," Logan finished.

"Wow, thanks Logan. I agree, I learned a lot about myself throughout those years with you. BUT, there is one thing I don't agree with. We're not REALLY going separate ways. I hope we can still be friends, you know. I'd love to meet Solange!" Rory exclaimed, losing her nervousness and becoming a lot more comfortable. Rory was relieved that Logan understood. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. And boy, was that feeling exhilarating.

"Sure thing, Rory. I'm sure she'd love to meet you, too," Logan smiled. He was glad that they were able to come to an agreement. "I must admit, Rory, that this was one of the best breakups I've ever had."

"Yeah, it was pretty smooth, thanks to the fact that 'we are both mature adults,'" Rory agreed then burst out laughing at her reference to Logan's little speech earlier.

Logan joined in laughing, and soon they hung up the phone seeing as Rory was about to have the time of her life in Las Vegas, and Logan had to get to dinner with his parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rory finished her phone conversation with Logan, she didn't see Tristan anywhere in the room. _He must have snuck out while I was deep in conversation with Logan. What a sneaky boy. _After wandering about the room, thinking of what to do, Rory noticed a note scrawled on the notepad on the desk.

The note read:

Dear Mary,

These are your instructions:

1. Put on that black halter top dress that we bought in New York

2. Do…whatever girls do when they get ready to go out…?

3. Get ready for a night out in the city!

I should be back at around 6:00. I have many surprises for you tonight.

Love,

Tristan

_Simple enough,_ Rory thought. _I wonder what kinds of surprises they are…_ Shrugging, Rory got to work. She put her hair up into a perfect French twist, slid on her semi-tight dress, and applied a little lip-gloss. By the time she was done, it was 5:45. With nothing left to do, Rory sat on the bed, allowing her thoughts to wander to the man she would be spending the evening with.

* * *

Okay! I've finally updated! Please don't kill me or you'll never know what the surprises are! Muahahaha ;) Um, I hope the break up wasn't too unrealistic. I didn't want to make some overblown angry yelling thing. Besides I have plans for the two couples :D

Thank you guys for understanding that I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I already have the rest of Las Vegas planned out. It just needs to be written, and hopefully that will happen soon.

The title of this story is from "Break Up Song" by Simple Plan. I think it's pretty self-explanatory.

You know what…I've realized that my chapters are like WAY short compared to many other people. And boy, it's HARD to write a lot! My chapters only have an average of 1,200 words. Some of the stories I read have like 50,000 words per chapter. WOW! That is just amazing. 1,200 for me is already a lot LOL. So props to all you who can write 50,000 words a chapter :D I wish I knew the secret. I've gotta work on lengthening.

Thanks everyone! And please REVIEW!

Babydrag0nfly


	17. I Cannot Live, I Can't Breathe

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

A/N: yeah I promised this a long time ago (since the last chapter wasn't really VEGAS)…enjoy!

Chapter 15

:I Cannot Live, I Can't Breathe Unless You Do This With Me:

Tristan entered the hotel room to find Rory, looking stunning as usual with the perfect black dress and natural toned make-up. He strode up to her, took her hands in his, and kissed her chastely on the lips.

"Hmmm, wasn't expecting that," Rory commented.

"I just couldn't resist," Tristan smirked. "Are you ready for the time of your life? I promise not to disappoint."

"Of course I'm ready. I think I can take anything Tristan DuGrey throws at me," Rory grinned.

"Then, off we go!" Tristan held the door open, "After you, m'lady." Tristan did a little bow as Rory passed through the open doorway.

"Why, thank you, sir," Rory said, playing along.

"Well, c'mon. The chariot awaits!" Tristan took Rory's hand in his, and led her out the door. They held hands all the way down the elevator, and when it finally hit the ground floor, Tristan dragged Rory out into the lobby like an eager puppy.

"What the hurry?" Rory teased, laughing.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just…excited. That's all," Tristan shrugged, attempting to calm down. He helped her into the limousine that was waiting outside the hotel. Once they were both situated comfortably in the back seats of the limo, the driver pulled away from the curb.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked, curiously.

"It's a surprise," Tristan laughed as Rory pouted, trying to get him to tell her. "You'll know when we get there! In fact, I'm going to have to make you put this on." Tristan held up a cloth blindfold.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rory complained, crossing her arms.

"Nope!" Tristan smirked at her disappointment but helped her put it on.

Finally, the limo pulled to a stop.

"We're here," Tristan stated, "but you have to keep the blindfold on, still."

"What? Why?" Rory questioned, the previous glee at being able to take the stupid thing off leaving her face.

"Because…" Tristan trailed off.

"How am I supposed to get around?" Rory asked.

"Easy. By me!" Tristan solved the problem.

Before Rory could reply, Tristan swept her out of the limo and into his arms.

"Tristan! Put me down! Don't drop me!" Rory clung to his neck.

"Don't worry. I won't drop you. How do you expect to get around if I put you down?" Tristan countered.

"HUMPH!" Rory signed with defeat.

Tristan took her into some sort of building, as far as Rory could tell. There were lots of odd dinging noises and people talking. After a little bit of walking around, He finally set her down and removed her blindfold.

Rory looked around.

"Bring back memories?" Tristan spoke.

"New York, New York, huh?" Rory smiled. "It certainly does, though we weren't in New York too long ago. Wow! The miniature skyscrapers are so cute! And it looks just like the streets of the city!" Rory exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought we'd have dinner in New York, again," Tristan voiced his thoughts. He took her to a small Italian restaurant where a table was set for two. Candles adorned the table, and the centerpiece included a vase of roses. He pulled out the chair for Rory to take a seat. Then, before taking his own seat, he pulled something out of his pocket.

"I have something for you," Tristan whispered into her ear.

Rory looked up to Tristan as he stood by her side. In his hand he held a velvet box. He opened it to reveal a gorgeous sapphire necklace.

"I bought it when we were at Tiffany's…" Tristan explained.

"For the girl you liked," Rory remembered. She smiled and laughed remembering how he accused her of being jealous. "Looks like there's nothing for me to be jealous of!"

"There never was, and there never will be," Tristan told her, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. He promptly set to clasping the necklace around Rory's previously bare neck. After successfully clipping it on, he placed another kiss at the base of her neck. Rory thought to herself, _what did I do to deserve all this? _

The couple enjoyed their candlelit dinner. They strolled along the imitated streets of New York afterward. The night, however, was far from over because Tristan had other plans.

"C'mon. We have a lot more to do!" Tristan told Rory. Rory smiled and followed.

They slid back into their limo, and the driver headed off to their next destination.

"What? No blindfold?" Rory asked wearily.

"Nah. Not this time," Tristan answered back.

They arrived at the Venetian hotel. They walked up the front entrance steps, but Tristan kept Rory from entering the hotel.

"We're going to take a boat ride," Tristan explained.

"But the sign says that boat rides end at 7pm," Rory pointed out.

Tristan merely smirked, "And when has that stopped me?"

Rory playfully hit his arm. "And now, you're going to tell me you have connections with the owner of this hotel, aren't you?"

"In fact…" Tristan was about to affirm, but Rory cut him off.

"Never mind," She said, "Don't tell me."

"We'll, isn't it nice to have a boyfriend with a lot of connections?" Tristan asked.

"Oh! Don't get too cocky, mister!" Rory jabbed him in the chest with her pointer finger. Tristan laughed in response, grabbing hold of her hand and placing a kiss on her finger.

Rory blushed at his affection, which brought a thought into her head. _Where was the blushing when he kissed me at dinner? Looks like I'm becoming inconsistent! I guess that's what love does to me_. Rory signed. A moment later, a man came around to the dock on a boat. Tristan helped Rory on before getting in himself. With that, they set off lazily down the river.

"First, you take me back to New York, and then you take me to Italy. What's next? France!" Rory joked.

"Actually…" Tristan shrugged.

Rory's eyes grew wide.

"My plans were to end the night at the top of the mini Eiffel Tower. It was supposed to be a surprise," Tristan explained.

"Sorry! But I love it anyway, if that makes you feel better," Rory touched his arm. In response, Tristan put his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him.

"As long as you're happy, I don't care," Tristan smiled. "The real surprise is yet to come, anyway," Tristan stated mysteriously.

"I'm not even going to ask!" Rory threw her arms up in surrender.

Tristan just kissed her on the cheek, and Rory leaned into his embrace as they cruised along peacefully.

Soon, the calming boat ride came an end. Tristan had to carry Rory off the boat, seeing as she'd fallen asleep by the gentle rock of the water. As he lifted her onto dry land, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Tristan greeted her.

"Hey," Rory responded, becoming fully awake.

"You ready for 'Paris'?" Tristan laughed.

"Hell yes!" Rory whooped, eagerly, as he helped her back into the limo.

They arrived in "Paris," shortly afterward and they quickly made their way to the elevator that lead to the top of the miniature-sized tower.

At the top, it was somewhat chilly, but it was still warm due to the Las Vegas heat. The couple looked down upon the bright lights of The Strip, holding hands. The sun had already disappeared over the horizon, and the stars blinked in contrast to the darkened sky. The atmosphere was romantic, and up at the top of the tower, the noises of Las Vegas traffic were muffled into a quiet din. Tristan smiled down at his beautiful girlfriend as he told her so.

"You look beautiful," Tristan murmured.

Rory looked into his blue eyes and smiled.

"You look beautiful, too," she quietly laughed.

Tristan pretended to huff, "How dare you insult my manliness! I'm not beautiful! I'm ruggedly handsome!"

"And there goes the ego," Rory rolled her eyes.

"You know it's true," Tristan continued, ignoring her comment. A moment of silence ensued. It was a comfortable silence, and they each fell into thoughts of one another and their past.

Finally, Tristan broke the silence, "How did I ever survive without you?" Tristan whispered in wonder. "Actually," Tristan thought back, "I didn't. I suffered sleepless nights…"

"Yeah right, Tristan," Rory tried to lighten up the mood, which had turned quite quickly into something far more serious than their usual playful banter.

"No. Really, Rory. And I don't think I could handle living the rest of my life without you. It would be too painful. I'd miss your smile and your innocence and all the witty arguments we have. You're the only one who has good comebacks to the things I say. You'd keep my ego in check…" Tristan took a deep breath and got down on one knee before continuing. "Rory Gilmore, will you marry me?"

* * *

OOOO And she cruelly ends the chapter. Sorry guys. I hope you all enjoyed Vegas. I hope I didn't pop the question too soon. Who am I kidding…they've been together for like 2 days…but… That will sort of be redeemed the next chapter, so don't fret just yet! And I hope you know me well enough to figure out Rory's answer ('cause I'm not REALLY that cruel).

Well, if I do say so myself, I've made a pretty strong comeback after like 6 months of going MIA. I'm REALLY sorry! You do have permission to throw objects at me. But I do hope this chapter has put me into your good graces once again.

Thanks for putting up with my laziness. Thanks for being patient. Thanks for all the reviewers who never lost hope!

This chapter's title is from "The Adventure" by Angels and Airwaves. This song is awesome :)

And just in case, I don't own Tiffany's or any of those things in Las Vegas…uh yeah…don't sue me.

Thanks everyone!

Babydrag0nfly


	18. Such Great Heights

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By babydrag0nfly

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

Chapter 16

:Such Great Heights:

Rory's eyes widened into gigantic saucers. She had not expected this at all. Indeed, it was a surprise. She looked into Tristan's awaiting face. She was stunned speechless. Rory had only just come to terms with this relationship. _Whatever I decide I have to think fast. _However, she didn't think fast enough because Tristan beat her to it.

"I know, this seems rushed, but I love you, Rory. You know that. I've loved for a long time. We can extend the engagement for as long as you want. Now that I think about it, I hope you didn't get the wrong impression seeing as we're in Vegas and all. Geez! This was the wrong place to do it, huh. And oh shoot! I even forgot about the ring…" He fumbled in his pocket to pull it out as if she would say no if she didn't see the ring.

Rory laid her hand over his hand, the one moving in search of the ring. Her intent was to calm him. She couldn't hold it back any longer. She burst out giggling. Tristan stood, confused and embarrassed.

"Tristan! I've never heard you ramble before!" Rory choked out between hiccups of laughter. Tristan continued to stare as he felt more awkward and a fear began to grow within him. _Oh God! She's going to say "no" isn't she?_

"Rory, I'm sorry…" Tristan began apologizing, but Rory interrupted him.

"Sorry for what?" Rory asked him.

"This. Everything. The whole trip. I don't know. I just proposed. You still haven't answered. You're laughing at me. It feels like a mistake. I guess I'm doomed!" Tristan threw up his hands and began walking back toward the elevator.

"Just hold on a minute, mister!" Rory called. "You're right. I haven't given you an answer, yet. Aren't you going to wait for one?"

"Not if it's rejection," Tristan hung his head. Rory studied him. She recalled the entire scene from the endearing words to his proposal to his flustered self afterwards. She'd never seen him act so nervous. And in that moment, Rory realized, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Tristan, as well. They didn't have to get married right away, as he'd stated. But it wouldn't hurt to have an engagement ring securely around her finger to fight away the ceaseless bimbos from _her _man. _Mine?_ Rory thought. _Yes, he's all mine. _Rory smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Tristan asked wearily.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about my man," Rory answered mysteriously.

At first Tristan looked taken back, but when he realized she was referring to him, he moved closer to her, holding her hand.

"The answer to your question, Tristan DuGrey, is yes," Rory smiled, standing up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"But you know…you still haven't shone me that ring…" Rory teased.

"Oh yeah! Well, I actually got you two rings. You can take your pick," Tristan grinned like a little boy, eager to please.

"Two? Wow, I feel so special. I mean, how many girls get this choice?" Rory laughed.

"You _are_ special. And you're the only girl who gets _this _particular choice," Tristan replied, pulling the two different rings out of his inner coat pocket.

Rory gasped when she laid her eyes on the two engagement rings. One ring contained a large diamond set with two smaller ones on either side. The stones glittered beautifully up at Rory's peering face. She then turned to the next ring, and smiled. _That_ was the one.

"Hmmm, I pick _that_ one," Rory pointed. Tristan chuckled and slipped the colorful ring onto her left ring finger.

"I hope you do change your mind, though. If not, at least for the sake of your grandparents. They'd kill me if they saw that I gave their precious granddaughter anything less than a diamond ring worth 15 grand. Not to mention, _my_ parents would probably disown me from shame," Tristan told Rory.

"Haha! But _candy_ rings are the BEST!" Rory countered. "They're sweet and multi-colored. And don't you remember what I said about diamonds? _Useless_, I tell you, USELESS!" Rory argued.

"Rory, of course, I understand what goes on in that head of yours, but the rest of the world just wouldn't get it, well aside from your mother, too," Tristan explained.

Rory sighed. "I know. People just haven't discovered the benefits of Ring-Pops. It's sad, really. We should spread our knowledge."

"Well, if you ever change your mind, or if, you know, you _eat_ your engagement ring, the diamond one is here, for backup, too," Tristan conceded.

They watched the gorgeous city view for a few moments longer before descending the tower with their fingers entwined.

* * *

Sorry that was such a short chapter. But hey! At least I updated relatively on time and didn't leave you for six months with that cliffhanger. 

Couple of things: I just found out that Tristan's name is really supposed to be spelled "Tristin Dugray" Sorry to everyone who's been bothered by my incorrectness, but personally I like the way I spell it…so deal lol  
ALSO, I realized that Rory and Tristan have traveled through like 10 states and only made like 2 stops…sorry about that…we'll just pretend that they've made stops but they just weren't important enough to include in this story…maybe if I have the motivation, I'll go through this story again and edit/add yeah…

Okay. This was kind of a lame title but I swear I couldn't think of any songs to go along with it except this one ("Such Great Heights" by The Postal Service). I like the song, though…

Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks to all the people who didn't abandon me after those long months when I didn't update.

Babydrag0nfly


	19. Back to California

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By Antigone Solange

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

Chapter 17

::Back to California::

"California! Here we come!" Rory sang aloud, sticking her head out the window of the car. They had just crossed the border into California, and Rory turned up the volume to the song, "California" by Phantom Planet.

"Hey Mary, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be sticking your head out the window…" Tristan tried to coax Rory safely back into the passenger seat.

"What are you talking about? Dogs do it all the time," Rory countered.

"Are you always going to argue with me?" Tristan "We're not even married yet!" Tristan huffed.

"Hey! You're the one who asked ME to marry YOU, not to mention, I quote 'I'd miss your smile and your innocence and all the witty arguments we have'" Rory replied.

"Okay, okay. Point taken," Tristan conceded. "Though, you won't be so innocent after we're married," Tristan whispered under his breath.

"I heard that," Rory stated, then proceeded to giggle.

"What?" Tristan questioned Rory's uncontrollable bursts of laughter.

"Oh nothing," Rory replied mysteriously.

"No. Tell me," Tristan whined. "We should have an open relationship in which we tell each other everything," Tristan suggested.

"Well, if you MUST know, I was just imagining you sleeping on the couch every night," Rory laughed at the expression that suddenly appeared on Tristan's face. "So, you might want to watch those words of yours, honey," Rory added with a syrupy sweet smile.

"You wouldn't! You wouldn't exile me!" Tristan exclaimed, while attempting to make big puppy dog eyes at Rory. "You can't resist me," Tristan said.

"Uh huh, that's what you think," Rory replied as she turned away from Tristan, giving the impression that his attempt to make her crack was unsuccessful.

"That's right! I don't think you'd have the guts to exile me," Tristan replied confidently as he looked over at Rory.

"Tristan! Keep your eyes on the road, please," Rory chastised.

Tristan smirked. "Only if you say, 'Tristan, you're the hottest man alive, and I'm lucky to be engaged to you, and of course I'd NEVER make you sleep on the couch.'"

"No!" Rory shouted, blushing.

"Then I'll just keep looking at you instead of the road," Tristan threatened.

"Tristan! Stop playing games! This isn't funny," Rory pleaded. "I'm serious!"

"And so am I," Tristan deadpanned.

Exasperated, Rory gave in, "Fine. Tristan, you're the hottest man alive, and I'm lucky to be engaged to you, and…" Rory trailed off, mumbling under her breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear that last part," Tristan teased.

"And Of course I'd NEVER make you sleep on the couch," Rory recited. "Unless you deserve it," Rory added in a quiet tone.

"But I would never do anything to deserve it," Tristan said, giving Rory a lopsided grin.

"Okay. I said it. Now, watch the road," Rory commanded.

"Yes, of course, my lady," Tristan followed Rory's direction.

"Now I think it's time for me to take a nap," Rory declared, snuggling deeper into her seat.

"We'll be in California soon. I'll wake you when we arrive," Tristan gave Rory the go-ahead to rest her eyes.

Rory was fast asleep in the seat beside Tristan. Every once in awhile, he would glance over at her. She was so beautiful it was hard to keep his eyes on the road and off of her peaceful form. He was so happy in that moment, contented. He had the girl of his dreams with him, and he was driving down a long road toward paradise. The sun was shining high, and before him lay a future full of promise.

----------------------------------------------------

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy-head," Tristan nudged a slumbering Rory. Rory moaned in response, her eyes remaining closed.

"C'mon sleeping beauty. We're in California!" Tristan ran his hand along Rory's arm, trying to wake her up. Rory's only response was another moan as she changed positions in the uncomfortable seat.

"Mary, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to do things to you that would make you blush even as a married woman!" Neither Tristan's urgent tone nor his words' implications could stir Rory from her deep sleep, so Tristan did the only thing he could think of. He leaned his face down near hers. Closer and closer, he came until his nose brushed against hers. His lips were a hair's breath away. And then, they were touching. It was soft at first, an almost nonexistent kiss. Then, he pressed down harder, clearly claiming her lips with his. Rory moaned again, but this time, she was coming back from the depths of dreams. She definitely thought she was dreaming, though. Tristan' breath on her cheek felt surreal. He kissed her again, and this time she responded. It was short and sweet, and when Tristan pulled away, Rory's eyes fluttered open. A smile spread across her lips.

"That was a great wake-up call," Rory broke the silence.

"It was the only thing that worked," Tristan muttered with a laugh. Rory gave a quizzical look, completely unaware of Tristan's previous attempts to wake her up.

"Don't worry, though, Mary. You're going to have a lifetime of great wake-up calls, I promise," Tristan winked.

Rory blushed, "I guess I could get used to that."

"Well, here we are: Coastal California!" Tristan exclaimed. He had parked the car at a look-out point. They could see the whole expanse of Pacific Ocean until it disappeared into the horizon.

"It's breath-taking," Rory breathed. The beauty of the nature surrounding her was amazing to say the least. As Rory stared out at the open ocean, Tristan stared at her. He watched her expression turn from one of awe to one of genuine appreciation. Rory soon realized she was being watched by a none-too-subtle Tristan. Another hot blush spread across her face.

"What?" Rory questioned.

"You know what else is breath-taking?" Tristan responded.

"Oh please! Do not turn corny on me!" Rory's eyes widened in mock disbelief. "I don't think I can handle it," she scoffed.

Tristan laughed. It was a deep melodic sound that made Rory's heart swell. She loved the sound of his laugh. It made her feel comfortable and safe. Smiling, Rory turned to get out of the car.

"Let's get some fresh air," she suggested.

The two exited the car to stand at the edge of the United States of America. It was a long way down to the rocky shore, but the view was spectacular. Rory moved to Tristan's side, slipping her tiny hand into his larger one. They stood together in silence just appreciating the beauty. They stayed there together, watching the horizon until the sun began to set. Hand-in-hand, they watched as the sky turned from a bright cerulean to a vibrant orange. The sun sunk lower and lower until it disappeared into the ocean, and only some orange and pink residues were left in the sky.

Tristan wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder and led her to the car. He held the door open for her as she climbed into the front seat.

"I guess chivalry isn't dead, yet," Rory commented.

"Oh c'mon, Rory. What do you take me for? I am an upstanding young gentleman," Tristan responded. "I'd say you've got yourself quite a catch," Tristan smirked at her.

Rory just rolled her eyes, "I can't deny that, but I'm not going to feed your ego anymore."

With that, Tristan hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Winding through the cliffs, they drove back toward civilization to find a hotel for the night.

* * *

Holy Crap! It's been what…THREE years? I am so sorry I lost a lot of motivation for this story. I can't even believe I still got reviews up until last year!

With the posting of this chapter, I still can't promise to keep updating on a regular basis, but I guess I can promise that I will eventually one day finish this story. Don't keep your hopes up for the near future, though. That's only if we're lucky. I haven't even watched Gilmore Girls in forever! In fact, I haven't even reread this story yet. So I'm not sure if this chapter even really coincides with the rest of the story. I'm sorry if there are holes or if it doesn't seem to make sense. I'm just trying to crank out the last few chapters so it can be over. Then, I will probably go back for a good editing session. This story really needs it.

So this chapter's title is from the song "Back to California" by Sugarcult. That is my lazy attempt at a chapter title.

Also, I don't own "California" by Phantom Planet.

It's pretty late—4am. So I'm pretty tired, but happy that I got this chapter up. I hope you guys are as happy with it as I am at the moment. It is kind of a fluff chapter, but I mean, with the proposal in the previous chapters, I don't think there's much I can do right now. Still gotta break the news to Logan somehow…You guys can look forward to that in the next chapter. A phone call from the hotel, perhaps? Hehehehe

Antigone Solannge

(Yeah, I changed my penname…but I am too lazy to go back to all the previous chapters to change it on those…)


	20. Sinking into Sweet Undertainty

**The Beginning of a Beginning?**

By Antigone Solange

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, and I certainly don't own Tristan, but a girl can dream can't she?

Chapter 18

::Sinking into Sweet Uncertainty::

Rory woke with a start, sitting up in bed and causing Tristan to jerk awake, as well.

"What's the matter, babe?" Tristan asked, worried.

"My mom is going to KILL me!" Rory responded, wide-eyed.

"No she won't. You're her only child and she loves you like nothing else in the world," Tristan yawned, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the clock, noticing that it read 6:00am.

"Mary, it's too freaking early; let's go back to sleep! How are you even awake without coffee?" With that, Tristan grabbed Rory around the waist and pulled her back down into the warm comfort of the bed. Rory squealed, trying to get away and grab for anything within her reach. Luckily, or unluckily for Tristan, she caught hold of the heavy bedside lamp. Upon noticing this, Tristan stopped his ministrations to inspect Rory's face for any intentions of actually using said heavy lamp to bash his head in. Rory took the opportunity to fling herself from his arms, far enough away so that he couldn't reach her from the bed.

Tristan whined.

"Oh hush! You sound like a puppy," Rory admonished, straightening out her mussed appearance.

Tristan made his eyes as big as possible and put a pout on his usually smirking lips. "Does it work?" He asked.

Rory started giggling at the sad, boyish-looking Tristan.

"It works?" Tristan hoped.

"No," Rory said sternly. Rejected, Tristan flopped back onto the bed face-first into the fluffy, feather pillow. Soon, he was snoozing soundly again, leaving Rory to take care of business.

Grabbing her cell phone, she let out a stressed sigh. She hadn't talked to her mother in quite awhile now. Lorelai would probably be upset that her daughter hadn't kept in touch. And of course she'd fret at not being informed _immediately_ or Rory's newest relationship status. And after talking to her mom, Rory would have to talk to Logan. This was turning out to be quite a headache for Rory. But first things first; she needed to have a chat with her mom, and maybe Lorelai could even give her some advice on an approach with Logan. And maybe Tristan had a point: it was too early to be awake without coffee. So before calling her mom or Logan, Rory rung room service to bring her a fresh steaming cup of java.

With the warm cup settled in her palm, Rory dialed her home phone number. Of course, Lorelai would be awake by this time because it was past 9:00am on the East coast.

The phone rang three times before it got picked up. Lorelai's groggy voice came over the other end, "whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up at…too early in the morning on a…Saturday."

"Hi, Mom; it's me, your only daughter whom you love so much you would forgive her for waking you up," Rory responded.

"You know, I honestly thought you'd be awake by now," Rory tacked on. She heard some rustling of sheets and muffled voices.

"Well, you know, I had kind of a late night; ahem," Lorelai responded.

"Oh god, Mom! I don't need to know about your shenanigans with Luke!" Rory cringed.

"Hey, I think I should be the one reprimanding you, dear daughter. You promised to call often!" Lorelai turned the tables, her tone completely offended.

"I know; that's why I'm calling now," Rory hung her head and said, repentant.

"So…how has the trip been? Where are you now? How's Satan's Spawn treating you? How on Earth are you awake so early? Did you drink five cups of coffee?" Questions spilled out of Rory's end of the phone non-stop.

"I hope you know, that I can only answer one question at a time…" Rory interrupted. "And at this rate, I won't even remember the questions you're asking me."

"It's okay, honey; that's what your Yale education is for!" Lorelai commented.

"Right…anyway, the trip has been busy and fun; we're in California, now. Tristan's treating me…well—"

"Oh! Why the hesitation there, Rory? Do I need to come kick his butt for you? Because I swear if that DuGrey kid is being a jerk—"

"No, Mom; it's not like that. Thanks," Rory interrupted.

"So what's it like then?" Lorelai asked getting a little suspicious.

Rory decided not to beat around the bush any longer and merely blurted, "He asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Only, it came out in a condensed mess that sounded more like "."

"Um…I didn't catch any of that. Could you repeat it slower?" Lorelai responded after a moment of trying to figure it out.

Rory took a deep breath and repeated it much slower, but she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because Lorelai let out a high pitched shriek after the word "marry."

"Oh the wedding is going to be amazing! I can just picture it in my head! You've done so well, Rory! Think of how rich you'll be—a DuGrey!" Lorelai started gushing.

Horrified, Rory butt in, "You don't even know if I said 'yes.' And since when did money and affluence ever mean anything to you of all people?"

"Of course I know you said 'yes.' How could you say 'no' to the Spawn of Satan? That's right, you can't. But it's ok because you're so lucky he's good-looking. And as for money, you're right, I don't care. I'm just acting how mothers are supposed to act when they hear of their precious daughters' engagements. Did I do a good job?"

"I suppose…" Rory supplied, still a little disconcerted.

While Rory chatted with her mother about the various details of the trip, specifically, the engagement, Tristan awoke again. He could see Rory sitting in the chair across the room, her back to him. A mischievous smile crept across his face as he thought of sneaking up on the unsuspecting girl.

"So I have a problem," Rory started.

"Already? Isn't it kind of soon—you just got engaged and all. It should be like the 'honeymoon' phase…"

"No. Not a problem with Tristan. Well, kind of involving Tristan but not directly," Rory rambled a little nervously. She didn't know why she was nervous because she was just talking to her mom after all.

"I'm not sure how to break the news to Logan," Rory stated.

"Hmm…that is a problem, isn't it?" Lorelai agreed.

"How do you think he'll take it?" Rory asked.

"Beats me, Rory. He was your boyfriend for three years; I'd say you would know best," Lorelai answered. "I guess you should just be honest. He won't turn psycho on you and come after you with a machete, will he? Because that would be a _real_ problem."

At that very moment, Tristan lunged for Rory, running his fingers all over her sides. Rory screamed and flailed her arms, trying to get out of the chair and away from her attacker. Lorelai could hear the shrieks and laughed to herself before hanging up, leaving the two lovebirds to have their fun.

Panting, Rory tried to catch her breath with a safe distance between herself and a smirking Tristan. She had her hands in front of her as a protective barrier in case Tristan tried anything again.

Tristan slowly walked toward the cautious Rory. "Oh c'mon, Mary. You're not really mad at me, are you?" He tried to school his features to appear a little more repentant and serious. But this didn't fool Rory as she started to back further away. However, her plan was foiled as her back hit the wall.

Tristan, thinking he was triumphant in cornering Rory, flashed her an impish smile. Just as he was about to continue the tickling onslaught, Rory ducked under his arms and exacted her revenge on Tristan's bare abdomen. Surprised at Rory's change in strategy, Tristan hastened to retreat, tripping over a chair and bringing Rory down on top of him. They burst into a fit of laughter, entangled on the floor.

Tristan caught Rory's gaze traveling across his face and settling on his lips. He ran his fingers through her hair and brought her face down to his so he could kiss her. It was a soft kiss at first but it quickly deepened, becoming more and more passionate. When they finally broke apart for air, Tristan murmured, "Can we put the phone calls on hold now?"

Rory smiled and nodded, but before she could do anything else, Tristan lifted them off the floor and carried her to the bed where he laid her down gently. There, they continued where they had left off.

* * *

Another year, another chapter! At this rate, this story will be done when I'm 30! I'm always sorry for the long hiatuses between chapters. And I'm always very appreciative of the faithful readers (and new readers, too). Thanks so much!

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know I said there'd be a phone call with Logan, but I realized that Rory hadn't spoken to her Mom yet. And I would have included the Logan phone call in here, but that might mean another year of waiting. So I hope you all are still hanging in there. Besides…cute TRORY action anyone? To be honest, I have no idea if this is consistent with the characters at all anymore. I have yet to reread the whole story…partially because I don't want to waste any more time before cranking out the chapter and partially because I fear it's just too terrible (and if I reread it now…I may never ever want to finish it).

The title of this chapter comes from Jimmy Eat World's "Sweetness" (which I do not own). The reason I chose this title was because of Rory's state of not knowing how to break the news to Logan (her uncertainty). But at the same time, it's sweet love with Tristan. Aww so romantic, especially the last scene—they're just spiraling! HAHA.

Antigone Solange


End file.
